No Limits
by Two Halfs One Whole
Summary: Star City has been safe ever since the death of Damien Darhk and the ascension of Oliver Queen to mayor. But every choice made has consequences and a reckoning. His has come in the name of Dark Angel who has come to do the job he couldn't which is to save his city in any way possible. Paths will be crossed and limits will be tested. First story so please review and be honest.
1. Author's Note

Authors Note: This is my first story and I have no idea when I'll finish it or how it'll go but for now I'm just gonna go with the flow of it all. I don't own Arrowor any of its characters.


	2. Prologue

Before the conflict, first there must be a motivation. Nobody does anything without reason, even if the reason is horrible.

Life has many lessons that it can teach a person and even more methods by which it can choose to teach them. For Christian Hope, life has taught him that as quickly as everything and everyone can be for you, they'll turn against you just as quickly.

He is the son of a Minister, grandson of a pastor, even has the namesake of one thought to do great things, but life has a funny way of altering people's plans in favor of its own. It can begin from the day someone is born or on the day that person isto  
die.

For Christian it began when he was five years of age and when his mother came to his room to tell him that his father would never open his eyes again. It didn't feel real till he saw his body lowered into the ground with the casket close.

On that day life started its grand plan to birth Dark Angel. The warrior that is the voice of the voiceless, he isn't hear to inspire hope for people to be better, no he is here to reign down fear on those who prey on the weak. He serves the light by embracing the darkness. He has one mission and that mission is to make the world a better place so that another five year old boy won't have to see his father buried like he did.

That is his mission. That is his motivation. But he has yet to meet where his limit is and if he had what it takes to cross that limit.

Christian is 21 years old now and is moving to Star City to begin his mission. As is public knowledge, the Green Arrow protects that city,but what both him and Christian are about to find out when they cross paths is that life has ways of causing ashift.

When his father died Christian got his motivation. When hearrives in Star City and see's how broken it is he will get his mission. When he crosses paths with the Green Arrow he will get his conflict. And when he's faced with the mostdifficult  
decision in his 21 years of life, he will see his limit and he will try to beat his limits.

Time to see if life will allow it or if ithas bigger plans that are greater than him, Oliver Queen, Star City, or any other entity on earth.


	3. The Arrival

Christian arrived in Star City on a Tuesday at around 3:34 pm wanting to do something different with his life and put his past demons behind him, he chose to start fresh with a new city that could relate to him. Dying from the inside and is in desperate need of a new beginning. It is his hope that they could help each other out.

Christian comes from the city of Bludhaven. He was born there and considers it his home. Even with all the evil that happens there and all the pain can one truly blame him for feeling a bond with it? Now that he thinks about it, Star City seems to be similar to it in many ways. Its dying, filled with crime, and has a masked vigilante protecting it. Or at least it used to until he changed, until everything changed.

"Excuse me sir. Are you lost?" A young woman asked removing him from his thoughts. "Oh yeah sorry. Hey I literally just got here and I have no idea where anything is in this city. Can you tell me where a motel is at?" Christian responded.

"Funny and ironic. You just got here and I was on my way to leaving. Oh sorry now I'm rambling. Um there's a motel four blocks west of here you can't miss it. It's as ugly as the rest of the city."

"I take it you don't like it here then miss."

"No I don't. I absolutely hate it which is why I'm leaving it." She responded as she headed toward the train station Christian had just left. He noticed the one way ticket in her bag. It looked the same as his.

"It's your home. No matter how bad it gets, everyone needs a home to go to." He stated.

She only stopped to laugh at his retort. She couldn't believe her ears. Someone other than her brother was defending this dump of a city. After four terrorist attacks in as many years along with all the deaths she had given up trying to see the city in the light. It only thrives in the dark.

"If you really believe that, then why are you here? Why aren't you in your home where it's a lot safer and clean? By the fact that you have no bags with you and by that one way ticket hanging loosely from your pocket, you don't plan on returning in the near future. I'm right aren't I?"

He could only stand there and smirk. There was more to this girl than he had thought. He turned and started walking to the motel truly intrigued by this city now. But before he left he imparted a few words to her, "Even though I left my home, my home will never leave me. It is in my blood as much as my blood is in the city. I think the same applies to you in Star City and you'll return to it."

After that he left leaving the girl to think about his words. _He says that now but just wait and see. This city isn't a home, it's a graveyard_. She thought.

She went to the station and texted her brother that she's on her way out but not to worry about her. "Goodbye Ollie."

Oliver Queen sat in his office and reflected on how everything has changed in the last few years. From being trapped to an island to being able to return home. From being with Laurel to seeing her being buried. From rich to broke. He went from being alone to being in love with a woman that is too good for him. The friends he has lost along with the one's he has gained as well, life surely has taught him plenty in the last decade.

Life has taught him that nothing lasts forever and anything can happen if given the chance. The team has left him. He isn't mad he completely understands. After everything Darhk did, he wanted to go away too. Felicity never lets him though. She is always there to remind him that he is more than himself now. He has become hope to the city as the Green Arrow and as Mayor Queen.

He got a text from his sister Thea a few hours back telling him that she made it to Central City and that she was safe. Aside from his son William and wife Nyssa, she was his only family left and would break if he lost her too. But he knows she is strong and can take care of herself. Plus she's got Barry and he made she knew he was only a phone call away if she needed him.

Being Mayor has been different than he ever thought it would. For one people calling him Mr. Queen like they did his father brought warmth to him. Even as bad as he turned out to be, Oliver loves and misses his father every day. Another is being able to help the city more as Oliver and less as the Green Arrow. He still suits up just to remind the city he still watches them but not as much since being elected. Never when he came back from Lian Yu would he ever have thought that Oliver Queen could actually inspire anything but fear but he has been proven wrong.

This city gets its hope from him and to see that makes him feel like it can come back from all the pain and death. It makes him happy.

"Mr. Queen? You have a call from Ms. Smoak. Would you like me to patch her through?" his secretary asked.

"Yes of course." He replied.

He waited as the phone rang till he heard her beautiful voice peer through. "Hello, am I speaking to the mayor?"

"Yes Felicity, please stop asking that." He said with a groan.

"Nope it is just so surreal even still. Oliver Queen is mayor of Star City." She proclaimed filled with joy. "Now real change can happen for the better with you in office."

"Yeah talk to me when our crime rate drops. These numbers are ridiculous. It's like they don't fear me anymore. More people than ever in the city are breaking the law." He said darkly looking at his charts.

"Yeah but look at the bright side. Nobody is threatening to kill us all for once."

"Felicity-"

"Okay I know very inappropriate joke I'm sorry."

"No no I was just going to say that you are right. I shouldn't be so down with everything all the time but I just don't want to be considered a failure at this."

"You're not a failure. You're doing a great job. Just remember that this city fell because of years of neglect and pain. Take your time it will get better I promise."

"Okay. Thanks for checking up on me. You don't know how much it means to me."

"Even though we aren't together anymore, I still love and care about you Oliver. Nothing could change that. But hey I will let you go back to your mayor duties and I will try not to die from anxiety due to starting a new job."

"Thanks you know I feel the same about you. And I remember you mentioning the job good luck and don't stress they'll love and appreciate you as much as I do in no time. I promise you so get some sleep okay?"

"Thanks and okay. Before I go I just wanted to let you know that I'll be there for the stature unveiling of Laurel. Did you hear about whether or not Lance or anyone else will join?"

"No I didn't hear from anyone else. But it's okay. I think she'd understand that pain takes a while to heal. Goodnight."

"Yeah you're right. Goodnight to you too." She then hung up the line.

Oliver got up to leave. He was done with most of his paperwork and was ready to go to bed. As much as he wanted to suit up and go on patrol he knew that Mayor Queen had to be different from Oliver Queen. The police could handle themselves for a night while he rested.

As he left he could hear it start to rain outside. "Another typical l night for Star City I presume."

Christian had made to his motel and was laying back thinking about what to do next. He had no desire to go back to the way he was in Bludhaven. But just observing the way things are at night in the city from just one day he knew that was going to be a struggle. A part of him loved being a hero. Too bad he found out too late that he was never a hero, just a reckoning.

He was flipping through the channels trying to find something on that wasn't so negative and gloom. From assaults to kidnappings and even death, all that was on was pain. He finally landed on a channel that gave him hope. It was one of Mayor Queen delivering an announcement.

"Citizens of Star City please come out and join me for the first step towards restoration of hope in our city. Join me in the unveiling of a monument to a hero who gave her life so that her city would be saved. Join me for the unveiling of the Black Canary Statue of Hope. Remember what happens when all of us unite for a common cause. We rise and we shine like the stars that we are. Thank you and have a shining day."

"Wow that was a record for some of the most corniest phrases ever." He said aloud to no one. But after a while he reneged on it and changed his tone.

"I guess I'll check it out though. If just to give my respects to Ms. Lance for her sacrifice."

He knew all too well the struggle of fighting for others. And of how it can all go wrong in just one moment. He knew to live that life you only leave it one way and that is by death. But he had no choice but to believe that there are second chances in life.

"I refuse to believe that death is all I am. Pain is not the only thing I can other to others. I will not let that be my limit to society. I promise Kate. I will inspire hope instead of reigning down fear."

It seems the heavens heard his promise because not too soon after saying that did he hear an all too familiar cry which was one of a person that was in trouble. He looked out the side of his blinds to see a man with a gun in one hand and a knife in the other slowly stalking what looked like to be a girl trembling in fear.

"Don't go out there Christian. Just get up and call the police. It's their problem. Go to the phone. Go to the phone dude, come on."

He walked slowly and hesitantly towards the phone and had dialed a nine and a one, but just as he was about to finish he heard another scream and saw him about to do unspeakable things to her. He knew then that the police wasn't going to save her, but he was.

"Just this once, only just this one time. And you're Christian Hope still remember the promise. Do not turn back into him. Dark Angel is dead." And with that he left out to save the girl. With each step he took he could feel it. Like a monster was itching to come out but he had to contain it. He had a promise to a friend that he needed to keep at all cost.

He was outside and about to deal with the man who had just ordered her to remove her pants when he thought one finally prayer.

 _Please I just want to save the girl. I don't want to punish this man. Help me to do so._ But deep down in a place he would never admit out loud someone or something else knew the truth. He didn't just want to save her. He also wanted to punish man for his sins.

And with that he walked out ready to fight the criminal and his own savage desires for justice to all of those who feel like they are above consequences.


	4. The Promise

The man was losing his patience with the girl and started to get more violent towards her. He shoved her against the wall and pressed himself against her with very perverted intentions. "You know you want this. You better want this or else you are going to get my knife or my gun sweetheart."

"Just leave me alone you creep! Somebody help please! He is-"He shut her up when he slapped her and delivered a solid punch to the gut. She was punched so hard she kneeled over and started gasping for air.

"You see little girl you should not have done that. Now I'm mad, I am really, truly mad." He then grabbed her by the throat and shoved her back against the wall. He leaned in and got so close to her that she could hear him growling and smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I guess I will have to carve you up till you are nothing but a reflection of me. Broken and filled with darkness. Or maybe not. Yeah I'll settle for just cutting you for the fun of it." He laughed like a madman as he was about to stab her but someone had stopped him.

Christian had had enough of this and stopped the insane man before he hurt the girl more than he already had. He made sure to stick to the shadows so he could not be identified.

"Do not lay another hand on her." He then turned to see if the girl was ok. She was terrified but safe now. He then turn his attention towards the man who was about to shoot him with his gun but Christian blocked and disarmed him in one motion. He then threw a front kick and sent the man hurdling on the ground grabbing his ribs.

Christian saw both is weapons on the ground and went towards the gun and took it apart in front of the assailant. He then picked up the knife and started walking towards him with a very malicious and calculated look on his face. He stood the man up with one hand and made sure to be face to face with him.

"I'm trying to turn over a new leaf and start over. You sir are making it very hard to do so what with the sexually assaulting an innocent scared girl in a dark alley. So here is what we are going to do because I do not wish to kill you. I want to play a game with you. The game is simple, all you have to do is take this knife and bury it along with all you're hurt and pain. Then walk away, go home, and never do this again. You will never let me catch you using a gun or knife ever again. Do that and no harm will come your way and you win."

He then had him the knife and started walking to check on the girl, "But if you choose to attack me with that knife, no mercy will be shown your way. You will live but trust me when I say that I will show you what a broken man really looks like. The experience will change you and make it so that you never use a gun or a knife ever again. Oh and you'll lose. The choice is yours, so choose."

The man was fuming after what had just happened to him. To be defeated and humiliated like that was unacceptable. And to rub salt in his wound it happened in front of a woman. He was seething and shaking with rage.

"To hell with his _game._ Who hell does he think he is anyway?" He said quietly to himself while staring at the knife. "Oh I know! I'll carve him up first because I want payback for humiliating me and breaking my favorite gun. Then once he's dead, I'll have my fun with the girl and carve her up as well because I mean why not?" He laughed to himself as he made up his mind on his deadly intentions.

Christian had made it to the girl who was more or less fine. She was more shaken at how close she came to having been killed.

"Hey, don't worry I got you from here. No harm will come to you, I promise." He then stepped towards the light and gave her a genuine smile for reassurance.

She was about to respond when she saw the man sprinting towards them with his knife out ready to kill. "Watch out!"

Christian had already known that the man wouldn't take his out and was ready to defend himself. He turned and low kicked and the man's knee causing him to fall towards the ground. The man started crawling towards his knife but would soon regret it as Christian stomped down on his hand so hard that he broke several bones in it.

"Ahh! Why'd you do that?" but Christian only responded by kicking the man in the gut so hard that he flipped on his back. He started coughing up blood and was writhing in pain. "That was three ribs I just broke and I am only getting started."

Christian began to beat the man mercilessly throughout the alley. Punches and kicks were thrown resulting in nothing but the sounds of the man screaming in pain and his bones being broken. He lifted the man up and was about to hit him again but the sound of him chocking on his blood made him stop.

"I gave you a choice. I would have let you walk away safely." He then threw him so hard that he bounced against the wall with a thud and landed hard on his broken ribs. "And how do you repay my kindness, by you trying to stab me in the back!" He then picked the knife off of the ground and went towards the barely conscious man.

"You meant to use this knife as an instrument of destruction and damnation, but I will make sure it is used as a tool for your salvation." He then stabbed the man in his right arm causing the man to start screaming again. "AHH! My arm! Christ it hurts!"

"I didn't just stab you randomly. I got you in a nerve that connects the arm to the brain and allows for motor control and the all-around use of that arm. No Tommy-John surgery on Earth could repair it now. I told you you'd never use a knife or gun again. I am a man of my word." He then got up and started walking away.

"You-you're a monster. I-I thought vigilantes were supposed to save people not cripple them! You'll regret this. I'm a man of my word too. YOU WILL SUFFER!" Christian having heard enough out of him knocked him out. He then broke the blade to make sure no one would ever use it again.

"I never said I was a hero or a vigilante."

He turned and saw the girl who was staring back at him. The look in her eyes though did not show fear, but gratitude.

"Thank you for saving me. I would have been dead without you." He then stepped towards the light again with that same smile the he showed her before.

"No problem. I hate monsters like that more than anything else in the world." The smile then went away as he reflected on what he had just done. _Maybe I haven't changed after all._

"Hey, what's with the frown dude? Most guys are more hyped about saving someone's life like how you just did." She said as she eyed him weirdly.

"You think I saved you. After seeing what I did to him back there?"

"Um hell yeah! Dude I'd be dead if not for your kickass moves. Plus that scumbag deserved it. Hey don't worry about it I'll call the cops when I get to the phone and tell them what happened. Minus the part where you are giving him a beat down of course."

"Thanks I don't think he'll be bothering anyone ever again with only one arm."

"I wish. He belongs to a Russian gang that moved here a few months ago during the whole ghost taking over thing. There will be a piper to pay but I ain't worried though what with my guardian angel watching my back."

"Wow, he sure didn't sound Russian to me and um guardian angel? I'm not sure I'm comfortable with or if I like that idea at all."

"The gang has been recruiting the homeless as cheap for hire thugs, so yeah that's probably why. And yea too late for that. I already made up my mind. So are you gonna walk a girl home or do I have to walk these _dark alleys_ all by my lonesome?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Man I sure did sound corny with that now, did I?"

"The corniest of them all. Well I shouldn't say that. There's always Mayor Queen who deserves that title. So do you wanna walk me home?"

He thought about it and if what she said was true and he belong to a Russian gang, then maybe he'd better stick to her closely to protect her until he can take the gang out. _No stop thinking like that! You are no hero nor are you a vigilante. You are just Christian. Remember this was a onetime thing._

"Wow, you sure do think a lot don't you. So are you like the strong, silent type? And do I know you? You seem familiar for some reason."

"You sure do ask a lot of questions girl. And I just have one of those faces I guess."

"My name is not girl, its Cindy, or Sin for short." He smiled at that and even started laughing. "Look at you, now that's an interesting name you got Sin, and it looks like you got some spunk in you. I like that. Well my name is Christian. It is nice to meet you." He then extended his hand.

"Likewise." She said as she shook it. "Guardian Angel." His smile almost instantly went away and was replaced with an annoyed look.

"You are going to keep calling me that, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yup exactly. I nickname all my friends. And blame yourself for having long flowing hair like an angel."

"Hey don't rag on my hair. So are we friends now?"

"Yup, you saved my life so why not?

"If you say so I guess." He then started walking, "Come on, let's take you home Sin."

"Dude my home is the opposite way. I live in the Glades." She said while shaking her head.

"Oh..well what are the Glades?" he asked while having a stupid smile on his face.

"You're kidding? Did you like just move here recently or something?"

"Yea I just got here from Bludhaven earlier today. So what are the Glades?"

She could only laugh at his innocence, "It's a fancy name for the ghetto pretty much."

"Oh so why do you live there then?"

"Because it's my home and I love it there. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world and I'd always fight to save it." He smiled warmly at her answer. He knew exactly what the Glades were. He just wanted to hear what it meant from someone who actually lived there.

"I'm glad to hear that. If man has nothing else in his life, he has his name and his home. Well in this case I guess I should say woman. Always remember to fight for your home and your name Sin."

"Ok dad." She said jokingly. "So let's go and since you're new here tomorrow I show you around and give you what I like to call the Sin Tour." He could only laugh at her corniness.

"Wow, who is corny now?" They then started to walk towards Sin's home. "I have a question."

"Go ahead and shoot."

"Why were you all the way out here if you live in the Glades?"

"Well if you must know I was seeing a friend off. She's going on a little trip to ' _soul search'_ as she called so I wanted to be there for moral support. It's the least I could do after all she has done for me."

"Well I see she has a good friend in you Sin. Hopefully I will too."

"With moves like that, trust me I'd rather be your friend than you're enemy. How'd you do all that with the whole nerve thing and kicking his butt eight ways to Sunday."

He had to think of a quick lie to throw her off, "Um, I did mixed martial arts when I was younger and took up being a doctor in school. Neither really panned out though." He said hoping she'd take the answer. She seemed to question it but didn't really press on about it.

"If you say so GA, if you say so." She replies with a knowing smile. He almost tripped at the sound of the nickname but regained his balance and decided to laugh it off.

The walk home together was a joy for both of them. They had great chemistry and even though they disagreed on somethings like whether or not a certain movie or food was good, it was always in good nature.

 _Wow, she truly is a joy to be around. I'm really glad I met her._ He thought to himself while looking at the sky.

 _Man he may be kinda weird but what he did earlier was amazing, He may not think it himself, but I know he's a hero. Plus it is like really funny to see him get mad at my nickname._ She thought while smiling to herself.

"Well my home is around the block. It was nice meeting you and thanks for walking me home." She then held her fist out. He responded by giving her a fist bump.

"No problem you sure are tough. Most girls are usually pretty shook after an ordeal like that or watching me do what I did to that man, but not you. You're cool as steel." They the both burst out laughing.

"I know I know very corny."

"Well at least you admitted it this time. But yeah growing up in the streets, you have to be strong or you won't survive. Which reminds me do you have a place to stay? I mean so that I know where to find you so that I can give you the tour." She said hurriedly and embarrassed.

"Yeah that motel next to the ally. It's how I heard you and came to save you. Don't worry I'll come to you at about two in the evening is that fine?"

"Yeah it is. Well see you later and be safe." They both then started walking in the opposite direction.

"And don't be late GA!" She shouted out loud to which he could only groan in response. "I hate that name." He said quietly under his breath.

But in the end thinking about his day and the new friend he just made, he was pretty happy with how it went. "Maybe I actually can change Kate." He then walked back to his motel to get some sleep.

When he got there the police had found the would-be murderer and were transferring him to a local hospital where, once stable, he would be booked and collared so he could stand trial for sexual assault and attempt of murder.

The man, now conscious, looked up and saw Christian who had a dark smirk on his face. The man would then go rabid while saying what sounded like something between 'I'm sorry' and 'I'll change'. He wound up being sedated and sent to the hospital for surgery for his injuries including his right arm.

"Did you see the damage done to this man's right arm. That takes precision and practice to sever nerves like that. Whoever did this isn't a newbie at it." A paramedic said speaking to a detective.

"Was it the Green Arrow who did this?"

"No I've performed surgeries on the crooks he's put down, this doesn't fit his style."

"Injure but don't kill. The shoe fits in my eyes."

"No even in his heyday, not even the Hood could do this. Whoever did this is dangerous and needs to be stopped before they go over the limit."

"Fine, I'll alert Mayor Queen ASAP. He'll know how to respond to this." The detective then left to put in a few phone calls to schedule a meeting.

"They said the victim who called described this person as her guardian angel. This was no work of an angel; no this has the blood of the devil written all over it and God help Star City if he is as dangerous as I think he is."

Christian could only walk to his room in shame at how he was described. He wasn't ashamed for saving Sin, but for how he hurt that man. _I didn't need to hurt him that bad. Yes! You did Christian. You gave him a choice! We gave him a choice! He chose his fate, so accept it and move on._

There it was again. The conflict in his heart on how to feel but this time it was different. The voice didn't sound like Dark Angel this time. "Why does it sound like Kate? Am I going insane?" He asked aloud.

Secretly he knew the answer already. What scared him was the fact that while he was brutalizing that man, he felt good. He felt pleasure from it. And not Dark Angel, but it was Christian Hope that was doing it which made his feel even lower.

He got changed and went to bed to forget about his day and to prepare to start his new life in Star City. If today was any indication for him at all, it's that it will be hard not to put the suit on. Today made him realize that the monster wasn't the man in the suit, it was always the man in his mind.

It was late at night but after getting a phone call from the police and hearing the specifics, Oliver thought this went way over the SCPD pay grade and was proven right when he saw the picture of the man that was brutalized after he got out of surgery. Felicity was there with him examining it.

"Wow, either this dude had the worst luck ever and pissed off the wrong guy, or he's a scum for what he was about to do to some innocent girl." She said after not being able to take the photos anymore.

"My guess is he is a little of both. Whoever did this is not new to it. The efficiency and look it took him only one clean try. He's most likely done this before to people. But now it's happening in my city which is unacceptable. He must be taken down."

"Oh I agree but, Oliver I don't think he'll be easy to take down."

"When are they ever easy?"

"True but the others didn't seem to know human anatomy to the point where they can sever nerves in the middle of a fight."

"Felicity please don't do this-" Oliver tried but was interrupted, "Don't what? Stop you from rushing and getting yourself killed. We don't have Dig or Thea anymore. We're all alone with no backup so we have to be smarter."

"Don't you think I know that? But what other choice do I have?"

"Remember what you told me Laurel made you promise before she passed. It's time you kept your word to her."

"But Felicity no one else can-"

"No buts Oliver. If no one else is equipped to deal with this problem, train them so that one day they will be. It is how she would have wanted it. Isn't that what the new statue is for Oliver, doing things a new way, her way?"

He then grabbed her hands to calm her down as she was getting distressed by all of this, "I'll do things Laurel's way from now on I promise."

She then hugged and embraced him, "I'll hold you to that promise okay. Just be careful, I can't lose you."

"You won't ever lose me again. Starting tomorrow I'll be scouting for new members of our team. And when they're ready, we'll stop this new threat working together the way she'd want it."

Oliver then looked from his Green Arrow suit to Laurel's Black Canary suit. "I promise." But this time, he was saying it to his late partner and friend Laurel.


	5. The Relapse

"Today Star City! Today marks a new day in our city's history. We have been suffering and dying for over ten years. Five years ago when I returned from that hell of an island I came back with one goal, to save my city!"

Everybody watched on as the mayor was in the middle of his speech. Today was the day that Star City was to unveil new statue in the honor of the late ADA Laurel Lance who at night helped to save the city as the Black Canary. She died by the hands of Damien Darhk when he broke out of prison. Though her legacy was almost tainted, today she would finally be celebrated for how much she sacrificed for the city.

"I thought I could do it alone. I thought that since my family helped to corrupt and destroy the city that the burden fell upon me to fix it and make things right. But as time went on I soon found out that I was wrong. This is bigger than me and my family."

He then looked at Felicity who smiled back at him in return. She knew more than anyone how hard this was for him. Also there was the former detective Lance. He made a mental note to speak with him in private soon.

"I learned that the only way to save this city was by trusting this city. Year by year, threat by threat, deaths upon deaths and this city could have easily folded. It had every reason to give up. I must be honest with you my fellow citizens. There was a time I had given up, a time where I thought this city and its people were beyond saving. But I found out I was wrong again. I found out that the people of this city could be heroes and fight together. People like Laurel who didn't accept that this city couldn't offer more than just hurt. She believed that we could rise in hope. I don't know about you all, but I have no intentions on proving her wrong."

The crowd started to clap and cheer. Some started chanting which encouraged Oliver and helped to validate his speech. _You will be proven right I promise._

"She believed so much in hope that she donned a mask and became the Black Canary. She fought alongside the Green Arrow and the other vigilantes to help save this city. They succeeded; she succeeded and saved the city. It came with a cost to her though. She lost her life, but that wasn't all that was lost. I lost a friend; no I lost someone that I loved with all of my heart. A father lost his child, a mother lost her little girl, and a city lost a true hero. But not as the Black Canary, the hero we lost was Laurel Lance and she will never be forgotten. This new statue now stands as a reminder that no matter how bad it gets, no matter how broken this city looks. We can and we will stand tall as one united front!"

He then unveiled the statue of Laurel in her Canary suit looking down smiling. "Now we all have a guardian angel to remind us that we are never alone in the dark." He then looked at Felicity again but this time imagined Dig and Thea were with them when he spoke his final words.

"Whenever you feel like you are alone in the dark just remember that the person to the left and the right of you will be there to hold your hand and bring you out. I should know because this hero smiling down on us held my hand and brought me out of the darkness which is why I wanted to be mayor. I wanted to hold your hands and bring this city out of the darkness. Now it is time to shine some light like the stars we really are!"

The whole crowd erupted into applause and like that a new dawn was born in the city. Finally it felt like the city had a bright future ahead of it. The people felt inspired to live up to Laurel's legacy and to prove her right about them.

One of the people in the crowd was Christian. He and Sin had stopped by to see the statue unveiling. Even though he didn't know the girl he still felt like he needed to pay homage to her.

"Wow, that was a nice speech from the mayor. What did you think about it Christian?"

"It felt like he really cared about her and that she had a great impact on his life. I may not know much about this city or its protectors, but I do know about saying goodbye to someone you care about."

"And what do you know about that GA?"

"That the only way to truly honor a fallen friend is to live on. I hope that they don't let what she died for be in vain."

"You sound like you're talking from experience. Do you mind sharing with me? I know what losing a friend is like you know."

"I can't really tell you. It would only confuse you anyways, besides this is not about me." He then smiled brightly and looked at the statue. "This is about her. I just wanted to stop by. We can finish the tour now."

"Fine sure whatever you say GA. You sure are weird dude. I swear sometimes I think you are bipolar." He chuckles at her snarky comments.

"And sometimes I think you have absolutely no tact when it comes to ribbing me." He turned to leave but not before he saw Mayor Queen. He had a look in his eyes. He recognized that look. It was the look he had when he said his final goodbye to Kate in Bludhaven. He knew that Queen deep down despite the inspirational speech was in deep pain and lacked hope.

"There you go again with that lost look. If you keep that up I might just have to implant a GPA into your brain so that you stop getting lost in thought."

"Ha ha ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Well go ahead and laugh now then, I can wait." They then left to go to the park and finish the tour of the city.

On the way there they joked about anything and everything. They really did get along which really bewildered them both considering they come from such different backgrounds. But here they are joking and laughing like they have been friends for years.

"Okay so this is Centennial Park. It used to be my favorite when I was younger but I outgrew it eventually. You can only be so old and still go to the park right?"

"What are you nuts? I may be 21, but I always find the time to go to the park."

"You are such a kid. I mean I could only imagine how funny it would be to see you swinging on the swing set like you're playing in recess."

"Want to find out?

"You wouldn't dare. You know I'd never let you live it down."

"A jumbo hotdog says I would."

"Fine it's a bet. Prove it then."

He then got on the swing set and like the giant kid he seems to be, he swung on it. The other kids at the park stared at him and some of the parents even started to laugh. Here was a 5'9 grown man swinging like he was a 4 foot tall kid. He even was laughing like one.

Sin could only laugh at her friend for making a fool of himself in public and proving her wrong that were actually were no limits to his immaturity. But deep down she was happy to have a friend like him. He reminds her that men are still good.

Once Christian got done making a complete fool of himself, he went back to Sin to gloat about how he won the bet and a jumbo hotdog.

"Now pay up. And I like my hotdogs with no mustard and extra I told you so."

"Hey you will not get an argument from me," She put her hand up in defeat and made a face, "But dude really? Who doesn't like mustard? It's a classic."

"I don't like it, so less yapping and more paying up." He then lightened up a bit, "Na don't worry about it. I just wanted to see you get proven wrong. I got both of us for the hotdogs."

"No its cool I made the bet and I lost so that means the loser has to pay up." She then started heading towards the hotdog stand while Christian followed.

Once they got to the stand to buy the hotdogs they noticed a situation developing between two guys and the owner of the stand. They seemed be harassing the man about money he supposedly owes them and it was starting to cause a scene.

"You owe us you monthly rent for your stand Jim. Pay up right now or it is going to get, how do you Americans say?"

"Ugly, Dmitri, it'll get ugly."

"Thanks Jim, ugly! Now the rent better be in my hand in thirty seconds, or my big friend here will have to…um...oh yea convince you." The big man behind Dmitri then cracked his knuckles just to put emphasis on it.

"But I paid you just last week! I don't have the money to pay again. Please just give me time and I will get you your-"

"No you paid for selling on our turf Jim; this is a fee for protection and you need protection. Now you are out of time Jim, pay up now or get dealt with now." They then were starting to step up towards him with bad intentions. Christian having had enough of this decided to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"How much does he owe you?" Christian stepped forward so that he was in between Jim and Dmitri. Sin with a looked of worry whispered,"GA what are you doing? Do you know who that is?"

But he ignored her and focused on saving Jim from these goons. They were eying Christian as if he had just committed high treason. Dmitri's friend was about to step up to him when Dmitri stopped him.

"What does it matter to you? Are you going to pay for him?"

"Yes, I actually will. So tell me how much he owes you so I can pay you so that you and your big dumb friend can leave." Everybody who was close by and had heard him gasped. No one stands up to the Russians like that. Dmitri's friend, now angered, was about to fight him but Dmitri held him back again.

"You know, my friend really did not like that insult you just threw, isn't that right Alexi?" Alexi only growled in response to him. Sin was actually starting to sweat because Christian was picking a fight with high ranking members of the Russian Mafia, or as they liked to be called the Bratva. "Now normally a comment like that gets you a very unpleasant evening with my angry friend, but if what you say is true and you are willing to pay the fee then I guess we can pardon your rudeness."

"Look man I don't know you, but this is my stand okay. Save your money this is my problem and I-"

"Shut up Jim before my friend shuts you up permanently!" Christian turned to face Jim to reassure him that everything was alright.

"Don't worry I got this just sit back and get two jumbo dogs ready for me and my friend." He then turned back to face the two thugs. "How much do you need?"

"The fee is one thousand dollars for the protection. Oh and since you got a smart mouth I think I'll triple it and make it three thousand dollars. Oh and if you can't pay it then the beating Jim here was about to get will be given to you instead."

Sin was scared thinking there was no way he'd have that kind of cash on him. Not with that low end motel he stays in at least.

Alexi stalked forward as he was ready to get some payback for what Christian had said earlier but Christian held a hand up as he got his wallet out. He started pulling out hundred dollar bills after hundred dollar bills till he got to three thousand much to the surprise of everyone.

He handed the money to Dmitri who took it with great haste. "Now leave this man alone. He owes you nothing now."

Dmitri grinned and started to chuckle at Christian for his bravado. "Okay okay, Alexi lets go back to compound. We have what we came for." He and his friend then started to walk off but not before issuing a grave threat to Christian. "You know friend, if I were you I would learn to watch my tongue. You never know if the person you are talking to can be an angel, or the devil. Just a little free advice from me to you Sunshine."

"We aren't friends now go." After one last sinister laugh the pair left and the crowd started to disperse except for Jim, Sin, and Christian. Sin whacked Christian in the chest and it was a hard thud that could be heard.

"What the hell GA? Do you have a death wish or something? That was the Russian Mafia dude! They own the Glades. And what you just did was just brain dead stupid. They could have killed you! Did you think about that huh?"

At seeing his friend visibly upset he went to reassure her that everything was under control. "Look Sin, I'm sorry but that man needed help. And I had the means to help him so I did. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yea well you did. Look please just next you want to play hero and give me a heart attack you'll at least give me a heads up."

"Well just look on the bright side though."

"What bright side?" He then gave her his cheesy smile which had started to put her at ease. "It looks like we can finally eat those jumbo hotdogs."

She could only respond by looking at him like he was the biggest dope on the face of the earth. Even Jim could only laugh and shake his head at this. "Kid after what you just did you can have all the hot dogs you can eat from me on the house."

"Now that is what I like to call clutch. See every action gets a reaction." He then got his hotdogs from Jim and handed one to Sin. He then spoke with a smirk,"Can anyone say free jumbo hotdogs?"

"Nothing was free about those hotdogs you idiot. You just gave those thugs three thousand dollars. And while we're on the subject what are you doing carrying that much cash on you? You're either filthy rich or dumb as a bag of rocks."

"You know I'm comfortable enough with myself to admit that I might be a little of both."

"Wait are you being serious? Are you really rich?" He chuckled as Sin eyes were about to pop out of her eyes. "I came into some wealth just before I left Bludhaven. Can't start over without any money right?"

Jim eyed him worriedly as he followed up on what Christian had just said. "Did you just say that you're from Bludhaven?" Christian eyed him weirdly as he ate his hotdog. "Yea born and raised. I just moved to Star City yesterday. Is there something wrong with Bludhaven?"

"That explains a lot. Not to insult your home, but that place is filled with crazy people. If half the things I hear about that city is true, then it's no wonder why you didn't seem phased by those assholes."

Christian only laughed in response, "Hey my town has its rough patches, but deep down it is no different from Star City; just a group of people who only want peace in the streets."

"But back to more serious topics…how rich are we talking here?" He had to think of an answer that would satisfy her question without provoking more of them. "Well to like you said earlier 'filthy stinking rich'. But I usually only carry enough to make sure I just get by in life."

"Um why?"

"I just like the simple things in life. Is that a crime all of a sudden Sin?"

"Yes, it's a crime of stupidity. I'd give an arm to be rich dude." He put on his smile and held both of her arms out. "Okay well if you insist, left or right?"

"Geez I was only joking GA." They then started to laugh at their goofiness. They said their thanks to Jim who once again expressed his gratitude to Christian for saving him by letting him know that anytime he's hungry he can get a free hotdog from him. They then walked away while finishing their hotdogs and arguing over which was better chocolate or vanilla ice cream.

Jim eyed the two and could only chuckle as they left his view. "Now that is an odd couple right there. But man that guy sure is an angel for saving my bacon. But the one question I have is what was he doing carrying that kind of cash on him?"

He also had hoped that there wouldn't be consequences for defying the Bratva. There is a reason why no one opposes them. They literally own everything in the Glades or at least they bully everyone like they do. _God help that kid. He is gonna need it._

Sin and Christian had finally gotten done with the tour of the city at about ell at night. He was walking her home again to make sure everything was alright. Ever since his run-in with Dmitri and Alexi he had a bad feeling in his gut. He tried to hide his worry from Sin as they walked around but her intuition caught on what with his face all but screaming that something was wrong.

"Hey don't worry about those jerks from earlier okay. Please whenever you worry I start to worry."

He decided to tease her. "Aw I didn't know you cared so much." She then stopped to a halt right before they made it back to her place. "Look I care about all of my friends. Especially when they do something stupid like challenge the mafia."

He then smiled and put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, "Look you've seen that I can handle myself in a fight. I'll be fine so don't worry about me."

She shrugged him off and reiterated her point, "I've also seen what the mafia and evil men like them can do. I have been seeing it for five years now okay so don't tell me not to worry about you especially when that's all you've been doing since crossing paths with them. I see the worry in your face so don't lie to me. I just don't want to lose anymore friends."

He then looked at her with understanding. "Okay I'm sorry for worrying you Sin."

"Just be careful and promise not to go play superhero anymore, okay?"

"Hey if I recall, me playing superhero is how we met but fine, I'll lay off to put you at ease then."

"Good don't make me have to put a hurtin' on you now." They both laughed and started to say their goodbyes.

"I had fun Sin thanks; I hope we get to hangout again soon."

"I had fun too and I know we will. That's what friend do."

"Definitely!' They then fist bumped and went their opposite ways.

Christian was in his thought about how upset Sin got over him. She thought his worry was for himself but he knew he could protect himself. He was really worried about if he had just jeopardized her safety. But for some reason all she thought about was his wellbeing, she never mentioned herself once. _I wonder who she lost to make so protective over her friends like that. They must have been really special to her whoever they were._

He was about to turn the corner when he heard a scream out of nowhere. "Sounded like Sin, I have to hurry!" He then burst out to an all out sprint till he got to her home. As he ran in he noticed how the place looked a mess. It almost seemed like someone had just broken in a few hours ago and wrecked the place. _Shoot! This is what I was worried about!_

He saw Sin upstairs in a room with a broken look on her face that told him that something serious had gone wrong.

"Where are they? Sam? Max? Christian help I can't find my roommates. I think someone took them." She started to get very anxious and was panicking as more time went by.

"Calm down Sin. I'll help look for them." He then went around the complex to search for any signs of her friends. Whoever did this was efficient and made sure not to leave any clues behind. He was about to give up after searching for the last half hour when he heard a moan from a closet. He opened it and found a young man that was bruised, bloodied, and tied up.

"Sin! I found someone!" She rushed in immediately towards the young man. She untied him and hugged him thankful that he was alive. "Sam you're alive. Christ, what happened here? Where is Max?"

"They…they took her. Said it was payback for something. They beat me told me that if she or I screamed, then they would make me listen to her die. They tied me up and knocked me out till you guys came." He then started to breakdown in tears. "I'm sorry…I couldn't do anything except be a punching bag and be laughed at. I'm useless."

Christian knelt down and smiled at him. "Hey you are not useless. Your friend is going to be returned safe and fine. You have my word. Just rest up for now till the police get here."

He then started to leave out to start his search when Sin called out after him. "What are you doing? This is a job for the police, not you GA. You promised that you'd stop playing superhero."

"I'm not playing hero Sin. The only reason your friends got hurt was because of me and what I did earlier." Sin walked up to him and saw just how serious he was. "Look I get it. You like helping people, but what's the point if you get killed. Just lay low and let the police or the Green Arrow do their jobs."

He smiled at the mention of the vigilante. He read up on some of the man's work and was genuinely impressed, but also saw how he'd recently gone towards killing criminals in some cases and would rather avoid meeting him because of it. Plus this was personal and preferred that it got done his way, without deaths.

"Look nothing will happen to me, okay? Just lay low for now till I contact you. Call a friend and ask to stay with them till this blows over. Not that I'm counting on this, but things could get ugly and it'll put me at ease to know that you're as far away from this as possible."

She could only shake her head in confusion, "You at ease!? How about people who care about you and would wonder if you just, oh I don't know, was killed! How about putting them at ease." Nothing she said was getting through to him so after an eternity of silence she threw her hands up in concession.

"Fine whatever! Do what you gotta do." He gave her an apologetic smile and a nod to Sam before thrusting his fist forward for a fist bump with Sin. "I'll bring her back, you both have my word. Be safe okay."

She then returned the fist bump and told him not to worry about them. "Just get her back and come back in one piece okay." He turned to leave when Sam walked up to him to give him advice. "Whatever you do man just remember that they will kill you if you give them the chance." He then looked at Sin, "Don't give them that chance, for her sake more than anything. She really is fond of you, but you wouldn't be the first person she was fond of to leave or be killed. Don't make her go through it again oaky?"

"I promise that I'll be fine and so will Max." He then left to begin his search. As he left he could only think about how he gotten himself into this mess. _Looks like I'm back at it. I guess I'll start by calling in those favors I'm owed by Don. What's the last phase of an addicts twelve step program? Oh yea…the relapse._

Sam turned to see Sin talking on phone. "Yea thanks for the help Thea. I'll let you know when I get to your loft. See you tomorrow." He walked up to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." She only shook her head and started go back inside to collect her stuff. "Where will you be staying Sin?"

"In Thea Queen's loft. She'll be coming back tomorrow to help protect me. What about you?"

"A shelter probably. The best place to hide is in plain sight, right?"

"Yea I guess you're right. I'll wait inside till the police and Mayor Queen arrive. Thea said he's gonna personally escort me to the loft."

"Look at you with the connect. That's good though Sin. Nobody is safer than the mayor of the city."

She only laugh and looked at him incredulously, "The last few mayors we've had have either been killed, corrupt, or both." They both started laughing at that before the silence grew thick with worry.

"Don't sweat it Sin. I believe him when he says he'll bring her back." She looked at him oddly, "Why?"

"Because if he doesn't then our friend is pretty much as good as dead." Before she could respond to him, the police arrived with mayor Queen. For the next hours they gave a report of what happened minus the part of them letting Christian go off on his own to find Max. Once they were done they said their final goodbyes before Sin left in a limo with the mayor and Sam went off on his own avoiding police and paramedics for treatments for his injuries.

"Not like they care anyways." He said aloud to himself. When he was by himself he pulled out his phone to make a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Yea, Dmitri? It's Sam. It's done. He's on his way to find you now."

"Do they suspect foul play from you?"

"No, they only think that the break-in was random."

"Good, the money will be wired to your account and should be available by the end of this call."

"Remember the deal. I set him on you and you promise that my friends and I will be spared."

Only laughter was heard next, "Of course I remember boy. I'm the one who set it up. You just worry about your end of the bargain in making sure he suspects nothing because if you tell him or should he or anyone else discover your role in this well then…" Only his friend Max screaming in the background was heard before the call ended.

Sam could only stare at his phone as he realized that he basically made a deal with the devil and had guaranteed an innocent man's death. _I hope Sin never finds out about what I've done. I'm such a coward but with this money, the three of us will be set for life._

Just then his phone alerted him that a transaction of three million dollars was complete. As much as he was happy about the money the overwhelming shame and guilt he felt overshadowed it as he walked to the shelter. _Some friend I am…_

Sorry for the wait. Please read and review


	6. The Decision

Sin is currently riding in the limo of Oliver Queen. She offered to find her own way to the loft but he insisted on taking her there himself. He didn't want anything happening to her and he also wanted to ask her about what happened. He could tell by some of her answers that she was holding some key information from the police about what or why her place got broken into and her friend was kidnapped.

"Hey, how are you?" She then looked up at him with an annoyed look. "I'm fine all things considered. It's not like I was the one who got beat up or taken."

"But they're you friends though, so it's okay to feel some or any type of way about it. But ever since we left, it's like you've stopped yourself feeling anything at all."

At this her annoyed look grew to an angered look and she started to lash out, "Look Mr. Mayor, I don't need you on my case or trying to put me on a couch like a shrink. Wanna know how I feel? I'm mad because I got a friend who's been kidnapped and I don't know if she can be saved in time. And then there's Sam who not only got beat up, but also had to hear her get taken. Oh and then there's Christian…"

At the mention of Christian she got quiet again and just decided to look at the passing building outside of the windows. Oliver noticed this but knew now wasn't the best time to press her. He then moved from sitting across from her to sitting next to her where he gave her an assuring pat on the shoulder.

"We're going to find her. I promise you that no harm will come to her." She laughed at what he said. _Christian said the exact same thing to me earlier._

"What's so funny? I'm serious here." She gave him a cold look, "You're the reason it's gotten like this in the first place."

He gave a confused look, "Wait, how is this my fault? I have been trying to save the city by-"

"By ignoring the Glades! We've been suffering more than anyone else, but somehow we are the group that is constantly being ignored. Ever since you got elected, we have been flooded by all of the gangs. Not even the Green Arrow cares enough about us to prevent this from happening and make no mistake; this happens almost every day and night. And all under your nose apparently."

Oliver was shocked and hurt to hear this. In his head he knew he could be better, but to hear Sin air the grievances of the Glades aloud was troubling. Not because people were losing faith in him, but because they doubt that he cares at all.

"Look I can't change the fact that I haven't been the best mayor, but I do care and so does the Green Arrow. He's probably just been busy since he's been doing this vigilante thing alone since Darhk died. But you are a priority. Just wait and give him time. Give me time to make things right as your Mayor. I will fix this."

She scoffed at him, "Just stop already. We have been waiting for change for years and nothing has gotten better. The Green Arrow isn't good enough. If the reason we have been ignored is because he's alone then maybe he should either recruit help, or step down and let a real guardian angel protect it."

He was about to respond when the limo stopped meaning they had arrived to the loft. A man in black then opened the door to let them both out. Oliver then instructed the man to escort her and to make sure that there was security detail to make sure she was safe until Thea arrived.

He was glad to be able to see his sister again even though it took something like this to bring her home. He wanted to stay till she arrived but the conversation he had with Sin changed his mind. Now he was going to go search for answers.

"This man is going to escort you to the loft. Thea texted me that she should be back in the morning."

Sin then began to walk towards the door with her guard. Oliver then turned to his guard and told him to take the night off which he gleefully accepted. Oliver then made a phone call to Felicity.

"I need the names of those recruits you were thinking about adding to the fold. It's time."

"Wow, what brought about this sudden change of urgency?"

"Dig and Thea left and I'm sure they won't be coming back. I can't do this alone."

"Okay, well there is Wild Dog and Evelyn Sharp. You remember her, right?"

"How can I forget? She almost destroyed Laurel's legacy. But the past is the past. Tell me where I can find them."

"Well that is going to take time since they kind of operate off the grid and in the streets. Most reported sightings of them have been in the Glades."

 _So even they have been doing more than me, well not anymore._ "Well next time they are active tell me."

"What will you be doing in the meantime?"

Oliver had made it back to the base and was eyeing his suit in the glass display. "Just going to go patrol around the Glades for a little bit."

She knew there was more to this by how he answered but she was with her boyfriend and decided to press him about it later. "Just be safe and don't hurt anyone too bad."

"Dually noted." He then hung up and put his gear on to go ask some people about these gangs who thought they could take over his city under his nose. "Who better to start with than with a maniac like Anarky? If anyone knows about the underworld, it would be him."

He then got on his bike and rode over to Anarky's hideout which was located by the harbor. Once he got there he spotted Anarky alone in a warehouse. He scouted the area to make sure there weren't any goons in hiding. Once he felt assured that there wouldn't be any outside interference, he made his presence known by shooting an arrow at a canister near the psychopath.

"I was wondering when you'd come to me. After everything that happened before with Darhk, oh and thanks for killing the jerk by the way, but after everything that happened I knew it was only a matter of time before you came towards my doorstep. So, what can I do for you?"

Oliver narrowed his glare towards him. This man had tried to torment his sister for months, but he knew that in order to get the information he wanted; he needed to play nice for now. So turned his voice modifier on and told him what he wanted.

"I want the names of the gang members that have infiltrated and taken over the Glades."

He smiled and cackled at Oliver's request, "Why the sudden interest in the underlings of the Glades? It's not like they were a blimp on your radar before, so what changed?"

The Green Arrow then got enraged and shot another arrow that flew past Anarky's head just barely missing him. "Give me names or the next one won't miss! I am in no mood for your banter!"

The former hitman only laughed louder at the vigilante's rage. "You have nothing that you can threaten me with. So what; I get a little papercut and I'm supposed to just fold under your pressure. No…no no no no no that's not how this works. Now tell me why the sudden change. I mean it's not like you ever cared before."

Oliver was getting furious. The man in front of him was not only unafraid, but he was not taunting him. The worst part was hearing from a criminal that he didn't care about the Glades. _I guess I have neglected them, but not anymore!_

Oliver then walked to him and kneed Anarky in the gut and then threw him across the room. "One last chance! Give me a name before I give you a grave."

"Okay since you asked so nicely…have you ever heard of a man by the name of Tobias Church? If not, then you really should go and do some research."

"Is that the only name you have?"

"No but it's the only one that matters."

"Why!?"

"Because he runs all of the gangs from the shadows. The Russians, the Bertinelli's, and the rest of them."

Oliver then punched him hard and the loud crunching sound of Lonnie's nose being broken reverberated throughout the room. "Don't lie to me! There is no way one man could do this much damage without turning over any stones! Tell me the names now!"

"I would but like I just said, Tobias is the only one that matters. Hit me all you want it won't change the fact that you failed this city by letting this man take it from you. And the funniest part in all of it was that he did right in your backyard without any resistance!" He then erupted in an ominous laughter that was only silence when Oliver knocked him unconscious via an elbow to the back of the head.

He search the warehouse for any clues or proof that backed up what he was saying but found not documents or evidence. So after tipping off the police, he left to go question more men about this Tobias Church and about Sin's missing friend.

Sin was lying on the couch staring at a blank television. After everything that has happened in the past few hours, she was in no mood to relax or rest. She was filled with worry for her friends.

 _Sam seemed so shook from him being beaten and bound up like some animal. And who knows where Max is or if she's even alive. And then there's Christian…_

At the mention of his name she scrunched her face up in annoyance. She was still mad at him for leaving and going to play hero. In her mind it was like she was seeing a madman with a death wish. She didn't want to see him get hurt or killed. Or worse she didn't want him to survive. Star City is a harsh place to live that turns even the brightest of people into cold and dark people. She didn't want to see his smile disappear.

She got a text from Thea asking how she was doing. She responded with she's doing as good as anyone else would under the same circumstances. Thea reassured her not to worry and that she'll see Max again in good health. She also told her that she'd see her in the morning and they could go get something to eat to take her mind off of what happened.

"She really is a good friend. Who would have thought when we met that we'd get this close. I guess I gotta thank Abercrombie next time I visit his grave." She got said when she mentioned her fallen friend. She knew he wasn't the real Arrow so she wondered why did he lie and pretty much sign his death certificate. It' why she worries so much about Christian and his hero complex though she could never picture him in a hood shooting an arrow.

All she could do was hope that he'd contact her soon and bring Max back safely. Then she'd kill him for worrying her by doing this again and would make him swear to not go it again or she'd have to shoot him.

"Knowing him not even getting shot would change his mind; he's so determined when he wants to be. He's almost like a wall that can't be moved or broken no matter what hit the dummy takes."

She smiled as she started to fall asleep _. Just come back safe GA. I want to see you again; so please don't die._ She then fell asleep thinking about his infectious smile and somehow was at peace.

Some hours have passed since Christian left to search for Max and he knew he was short on time and had to act fast. In most missing person's cases, it is typical for the victim to have about three days before they're lost for good. He had to find Max soon before she's killed or worse. He knew he had to either find the people who directly took her or the one's that ordered the hit in the first place. Luckily for him, he made a contingency for this happening.

He pulled out his phone and called his friend Don. Don worked for the Argus as tech intern. He started there right out of college for ten years before quitting suddenly or at least that's the story they've spun. Only the higher ranking officers of Argus know, but in reality he was a tactical and technological liaison whose main function was to locate and keep tags on world class criminal that were in hiding. He did so with the thought that he was making the world a better place, but when he found out he was aiding Amanda Waller in her quest to put together to super team of villains that were to be sent on morally questionable suicide missions and experimented on the grounds of them not having human rights, he wanted out.

Waller denied his request and even implied she'd have him imprisoned or worse. He had a major hand in the capture and assassination of countless high-value targets and if any of them were to learn of him and his role in everything, he knew he wouldn't survive to see the next day. So he defected from Argus and left for Bludhaven since that city was by far the most corrupt and the hardest time he ever had trying to locate a target.

Obviously they didn't sit well with this and sent agents to track him down and eliminate him. And that's how he met Christian. He had been found out after about a month of hiding and was cornered when Christian, who was in his Dark Angel persona, emerged from the darkness and single-handedly decimated the agents. He only left one alive and that was only so that he could warn his bosses to stay out of Bludhaven and to stay away from Don. Ever since that day they had worked together as a team to hunt down the criminals of Bludhaven and bring forth a new brand of justice. They were very effective and successful as a unit but when they experienced the loss of a dear ally and friend, they both decided to call it quits and go their separate ways. This is how Christian ended up in Star City to escape the pain till he was ready while Don stayed behind to assist a new Bludhaven vigilante in Nightwing.

"Hello?"

"Don, it's Christian."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. How is everything going for you?"

"Fine but that's not really important, I need your help."

"Is this the I locked myself out of my computer type of help or the I need someone found type of help?"

"Okay I locked myself out one time and you still can't let it go man."

"Sorry, maybe next time you call it'll be less funny." He paused having sensed the answer to his question, "So who do you need found then?"

"A girl by the name of Max, that's all I know. She was kidnapped from her home approximately four hours ago from members of a gang and the police in this city seem kind of…"

"Useless and inept." He finished for him, "Well alright, do you have any clues as to who took her or where they might have taken her?"

"If my hunch is correct, this is retaliation for what I did earlier and the men responsible for her capture would be members of the Bratva that have infiltrated and taken a stronghold in this city."

"Christ the Bratva!? It has just been a few days and you've already pissed off the Russian Mafia. What did you do?"

"I kind of stood up to them in a public forum. I knew what I was doing though which is why you're going to help me find Max."

"Look without names, photos, or inside access I won't be of much help in locating the girl."

"I don't need to locate the girl specifically, just the two jerks that orchestrated her capture."

"And you have a way of doing it, don't you?" He said with a smirk from his end of the call. He then got his laptop out and ready to assist his friend.

"Yes I do. Earlier they tried to extort a man for cash but I paid the debt off for him, but little did they know I pulled one over on them. The bills I gave them were the marked one from just before I left home and I need you to help track the bills I gave them earlier because I'm pretty sure Dmitri was the one who ordered the hit."

Don then activated his tracking software and in about ten minutes came up with a location, "24301 S. Kings Street is where the bills are being held now."

"That's where that big, ugly nightclub is located. That's not too far from where I'm at now. Thanks Don, you're still the best."

"Don't mention it. Nightwing has crime in Bludhaven down at the current moment, so it's good to finally feel useful again."

"Well be glad it's all quiet instead of how it was when you and I first started where we had people blowing up corner stores with RPGs."

Don laughed at the memory, "Yeah, you are most definitely right about that. Well I'll send Dick your regards."

"I'm glad he's landed on his feet well and isn't being overwhelmed by it all. Well thanks again."

Christian was about to hang up when Don stopped him with a question, "So is the Dark Angel coming back with a vengeance?"

Christian thought hard about it. The longer he stayed in Star City, the more he thought Dark Angel was needed to help this city. But then remembered what happened to Kate…what Dark Angel caused to happen to Kate, he knew that the monster needed to stay caged for the good of everyone.

"No, I'm going to go in as Christian. I made a vow and there aren't that many scenarios that could happen that would make me break it."

"But there are scenarios though that could make you break it, right?"

Christian sighed deeply, "Yes, I've made a friend and she'd make me break it. I know this because she already has." He then thought back to when he savagely attacked the creep that was going to hurt Sin. Even now he had no regrets about what he did.

"I see. Well I'm glad that you are making progress in your new start kid, but if you change your mind or if the situation forces your hand, just give me a call."

"Don, please just let this die." But he was interrupted, "I know I get it. Just if this friend is special enough, then I know you'll sacrifice you needs for the needs of others. It's why people gravitate towards you. So if you ever do need to bring the monster out, I just upgraded the suit and gave you some toys that I know you would like. Well till next time my friend."

"I'll talk to you soon Don." He then hung up and started to head towards the nightclub called Black Factory.

After about an hour Christian had made it inside the nightclub and to say he was uncomfortable would be understatement. The club was filled to the brim with people dancing, drinking, and doing any drug they could get their hands on. He decided that wandering aimlessly around looking for Max or her captors was pointless, so he settled down on a stool at the bar so he could scope the place out.

As he sat he noticed small, subtle things about the club that normally would go unseen. Things like patterns that certain men take to walk to the bar, restroom, and then the dance floor. They make sure to never stay in one place for more than 10 minutes at a time while keeping of the appearance of wild partygoers trying to have fun.

"One, two, three…I count about a dozen men masquerading as civilians. It's just like I thought. This place is crawling with Bratva members." He then eyed one of them sitting four seats down from him who hadn't left the spot since he'd sat down himself.

"And it seems I have a shadow. Looks like my hunch was proven correct about Dmitri and Alexi being behind this or else there would be no way they could have spotted me this early."

He was about to get up when a woman sat down next to him and ordered a drink for him and her.

"Sorry, but I don't drink. I'm kind of here on business."

"Aren't we all? Oh and I don't drink either just need to keep up appearances."

He gave her a confused look as the bartender came back with their drinks. He eyed her strangely while trying to get a gauge of her. "You know if you keep staring at me like that you'll give us away?"

"Us? Lady what do you even mean by us?" She then laughed at him while faking a sip of her drink. She then slyly flashed her badge showing she was a detective. To say he was shocked was a major understatement.

"You don't look a day over twenty. You sure you're not just some drugged up party girl."

"And you don't look a day out of high school so look who's talking." She countered.

He then laughed at her little jab at him. _She's got spunk…I like spunky._ He then eyed the man who was shadowing him trying and failing to look inconspicuous. He'd have to deal with him shortly.

"You notice it, don't you?" He then turned to face her. "You mean the pattern? Yea, I noticed. Detective, the real question is what are you doing here?"

She then turned to face him, "The same as you, I want this operation shut down. My name is detective Patricia Trayce. And you?"

"Christian Hope. So Patricia, you seem to know why I'm here. Why is that?"

She then leaned in closely so that she wouldn't be overheard, "From one vigilante to another, you stick out like a sore thumb." He could only look flabbergasted as she smirked at him with a knowing look.

"We'll talk later in a more quiet setting, but for now you are going to have to lose that shadow and head towards the back room. I believe that's where you'll find your answers." She then got up to leave when he grabbed her.

"You're just going to leave? Just like that?" He asked her now feeling suspicious of her true intentions.

"Yep, I can see by the determined look you got that I won't be needed. I only came here to scope you out in action and I must say, you are truly a genius. Not too many people would have picked up on the pattern at all, let alone as quickly as you did at least without training. But you've had training, years of it haven't you?"

He then let her go and went back to face the bar, "We'll talk later like you said. But for now, I have business to attend to and I think I've kept them waiting long enough."

"Good luck Christian." He then smirked at her. "No, luck is for losers who can't make things happen on their own."

She then smiled and made her way out of the club. As she got in her cab to head home for the night she felt relief that her choice in a partner might just turn out to be just perfect. _He'll do just fine._

Christian went to the restroom after talking to Patricia. He made a mental note to call Don and get some Intel on her for when they next meet. He was by the sink washing his hand when his shadow walked in.

Christian never turned to see his face but from watching him in the mirror he could tell the man was not very good at his job. The man walked to the sink next to Christian and started humming a song. Christian could only smile inwardly as he cursed this man's luck. With a swift motion, Christian grabbed the man's head and rammed it down hard against the counter. He then threw him against the wall and delivered an elbow to his temple which cut him up to the point where he was bleeding profusely. To hide the fact there was an unconscious, bleeding man in the restroom he put him in a sitting position on a toilet and closed the stall door.

"I got about forty minutes before someone notices that my shadow isn't doing his job. It's time to get to work." He then left the restroom and put a do not disturb sign on the handle.

As he went back to the lobby he knew he had to find a way into the backroom. The pattern by the by the disguised guards made it hard to get there. Sneaking was out of the question, he'd be seen instantly especially if they had the awareness to put a shadow on him so he knew he had to get creative.

That's when he noticed a key flaw in the pattern. _None of them ever enter the back doors. I bet that's because they needed all of their staff to keep an eye on me. So if I were to convince one of them to escort me back there, I should then be in the clear._

He started walking on the dance floor to blend in with everyone else. When he was sure he was lost to all of the men, he snuck out till he was stalking one of the guards who were supposed to be stalking him.

He then took the man's knife from his jacket and held it against his spine. He then leaned in and whispered, "Get me to that door and you get to live. If you do anything suspicious I'll know and I will kill you for it. Nod twice if you understand."

The man then nodded twice in fear of dying and in shame of being extorted like this. "Now walk in your pattern till I get to the door." They then started the pattern and after fifteen minutes made it to the backroom door.

They both then went in and that's when Christian rammed the man's head against the wall knocking him out. He put the blade in his pocket for emergency purposes. _I can't get caught with my pants down when dealing with creeps like Dmitri. That's how people die._

He then made to the room where he guessed Dmitri and Alexi were being holed up in. He leaned his head against the door to feel out how many people were in the room with them. From the voices he heard he could guess that there were about a half dozen men in the room.

"Now or never I guess. It's time to get Max back." He then walked in the room and from the instant that he stepped in the room everybody inside got quiet and eyed Christian.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Dmitri then stood up from his seat and started to clap. "Very good, sunshine. You made it to the party. I hope you enjoyed yourself out there."

Christian closed the door behind him and walked up towards Dmitri's desk. As he got closer and closer he noticed the men in the room glaring at him like hawks. Obviously this was a setup to get him in this room. When he finally made it to Dmitri's desk he could only sigh as he realized that this night was only going to end one way. It was going to end in someone dying one way or another.

Dmitri then leaned back in his seat before saying, "I take it there's a reason why you interrupted us so spit it out."

"I'm going to be blunt; I came here to get Max back. I know you and your men took her and beat on her friend, all just to spite me, but you made one big mistake."

They all laughed at him in response. "Kid, you are way out of your league. This is bigger than you, me, or anyone else in this room. Oh and your wrong about me taking her. That was all Alexi, isn't that right big guy?" Alexi started laughing again, "Right."

Christian having seen that this was only going to head one way decided to give one last ditch effort to avoid the car crash waiting to happen, "Look, let her go. She has done nothing to deserve this. Tell me where she is so that we can end this."

"Sure, for $9,000 dollars I will gladly tell you where she is." He retorted. Everybody in the room started laughing again while Christian had had enough of this.

"I'm trying to do this in a way where everybody can walk out of this room, but if you keep pushing me this won't end well for you."

Alexi started to head over to Christian with the intent of fighting but Dmitri signaled for him to stop. "You dare threaten the Bratva? You, a 5'9 child who can't weigh more than 190 pounds or be older than twenty one. I don't think you fully appreciate the magnitude of the situation you have found yourself in. So I'm going to spell it out for you." He then paused to look Christian directly in the eyes, "You now work for the Bratva. Should you refuse, this Max girl you speak of will never see the light of day ever again. It's that or pay the fee since $9,000 is about how much a young girl like her would fetch in the sex trafficking market. Chose now or leave! Those are your only options."

Christian was now furious that he'd found himself between a rock and a hard place. On one hand if he fought them he'd be breaking his promise to Kate, but on the other hand should he walk out, he'd be breaking his promise to Sin.

After battling in his head he came to one conclusion. He then started walking back towards the door. With each step his heart got heavier and heavier as if stones were filling inside of him. Dmitri, Alexi, and the other ten men started laughing at him and shouting words like "coward" and "little boy" at him in Russian. What hurt the most was that he felt that they were right to say such things.

When he made it to the door instead of leaving, he locked to door. _No one will escape from this. I'm sorry Kate, but Sin needs me._ He then turned towards the Bratva members and gave them an ominous look. Everybody in the room got nervous, everybody except for Dmitri.

"So you decided to work for us, good." But he wasn't speaking to Christian at the moment. They were all locked in the room with the Dark Angel and he was pissed.

"No, you see that's not how this is going to work, Sunshine. You all had your chance and you blew it, so now there is a reckoning to pay." He then smiled sadistically because he always enjoyed what was to come next.

Alexi then ran towards him, but got stopped with a knee to the midsection. Alexi stood there in shock from the pain and from the person standing in front of him. Dark Angel then took out his knife and swiftly thrusted it upwards towards his jaw. There was blood splatter everywhere and Alexi could only choke on his own blood as Christian stared at him having no emotion till Alexi fell in death.

"Who's next?" He asked. Everyone in the room then understood why he locked the door. Dmitri was the first to snap out of his stupor and pull out his gun to shoot him, but Dark Angel was too fast and threw his blade which lodged itself squarely in Dmitri's left eye socket. The rest of the men followed suit but they all died horribly just as well.

The first one tried to rush him, but only got an uppercut to the face for his troubles. Then Dark Angel quickly spun behind him and snapped his neck. Then next was a pair that tried to jump him from both sides. Dark Angel then threw Alexi's corpse at one of them while the other got his knee kicked out of place. Then his face got rammed into the coffee table till it was nothing but a bloody, dead mess. Christian then hopped over the corpse to the man struggling to get Alexi's body off of him. With a hard kick to the skull, the man stopped struggling and breathing all together.

That left one man left who was cowering behind the bar counter. Dark Angel, hearing the man's whimpering, hopped over and made his way over towards the man. He'd had enough of sitting by and watching scum like thus man have their way with this city. It had only been two days, but even Christian could see that men like him only respond to fear and death; the law has no affect on him. So with that being said he then crouched down till he was eye level with the man.

"I won't kill you so stop whimpering." The man then looked up and saw more hate in Christian's eyes than he'd ever saw in his life. Christian then covered the man's eyes with his hand and he started to cry in fear even more.

"They saw that the gateway to a man's soul is through his eyes." He then smiled before uttering one last sentence towards him, "Give your bosses a message for me; Dark Angel did this and he will come for all of you as well." He then gouged the man's eyes out leaving him screaming and in the worst pain he could have ever imagined.

Christian then went towards Dmitri's desk to see if he had any clues that could indicate where he could find Max. What he found was even better. It was a book containing documents of not only the Bratva's operations, but that of every gang in Star City.

 _But the only way they could have something like this was if every gang were co-conspirators_. He then eyed Dmitri's corpse _. Looks like you were right; this is bigger than any of us_. He then saw a name that he wished he hadn't. He left out swiftly via a back exit before any guards came by and noticed the massacre that had just happened.

When he was a clear of the club he pulled his phone out and called his friend Don.

"Hello. It's me again Don."

"Wow that was quick. Are you sure the vigilante days are really behind you?"

Christian then sighed. He was cold from having to discard his jacked which was covered in the Bratva's blood. "Yeah about that; it looks like I might be due for a comeback."

Don to his credit didn't sound to surprised, "If you feel that is the best course of action, then I am 100% behind you. What do you need from me?"

"I need you to locate a detective by the name of Patricia Trayce. She somehow knew why I was there and that I am a vigilante."

"Yeah, that was me. I told her about you." Christian stopped walking out of shock from what he had just heard, "Dude, why did you tell her about me?"

"I told her because she's a vigilante like you and you need help to do this. That was how we messed up in Bludhaven. We stopped trusting people and it cost us, so best believe that I won't let you make that mistake again. She's going to be your partner and that's final. "

Christian could only breathe in and out heavily out of defeat. "Well I guess a little heads up next time would be appreciated."

"Sorry but trust me on this, okay?"

"Yeah sure thing Don. Oh and remember what you said about upgrading my suit?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then send it over. The Dark Angel shall rise again and it'll go a lot smoother having my suit on. Plus, I am kind of excited to see what all you did to it."

"Dude, you're going to love this. Thanks to the new suit, the Dark Angel will be able to protect all of his comrades and friends. You will be the hero that Star City has been starving for and I know you'll protect it. But what made you change your mind?"

"Sin, my promise to Sin did. I know I made one to Kate promising to never become that monster again but I can't keep it. That monster kept Sin safe and I promised her that I'd always be there to keep her safe, even if I have to do that as Dark Angel."

Don started to smile after hearing those words, "Even if you don't think it, I know that Kate would be proud of you for making this decision. I know I am, my friend."

Christian was about to hang up when he remembered the name he saw in the documents, "And one last thing Don. It's Tobias Church; he's in Star City."

Don's smile went away instantly and was replaced with a look of dread, "Not Star City. It looks like now more than ever was the best choice to become Dark Angel again, because if Tobias is anything like how he was in Bludhaven, then that city is about to turn into a war zone."


	7. The Rebirth

When Oliver got the call to meet at some club in the Glades, he was suspicious as to why he was even needed. All he was told was that this needed to stay confidential and that as the mayor he had a right to know. At about three in the morning, the police had been called an attendant and reported of a man found unconscious and covered in a lot of blood. By the time the police got there though, the man bled to death, but that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. A massacre had occurred in a private backroom of the club.

When Oliver got to the room he saw just how bad it was. He asked the police detective what happened here but no one knew.

"Did anyone survive? Do we know who might have done this?" Detective Malone only shook his head in defeat, "All we know is that whoever did this was very thorough. He left no evidence indicating his involvement. And to answer your first question; yes only one person survived."

"Well that is good. We can get him in a room and-" but he was interrupted, "He won't be of any use to us Mr. Mayor. The only other guy who could be of assistance didn't even see who knocked him out. In short, we are screwed."

"Wait, how wouldn't he be of use to us? He could identify who did this." The detective then pulled Oliver over to the side to speak to him in private. "He had his eyes gouged out by the man who did this. Look whoever did this, is a professional. The only reason we know that this was done by a man is because the man we found unconscious in the hallway said the voice he heard from behind was a man's voice. No one and I mean no one in the club saw who did this. Think about it; a club full of people and no one has any idea. We might be looking at a professional hitman or assassin."

Oliver sighed heavily at the news. On top of all of his predating responsibilities as the mayor and as the Green Arrow; now he has some unknown assassin on the loose in his city. It was times like this when he wished he had Diggle to confide in.

"And one last thing before I go back; these men weren't choir boys. They were part of the Russian mafia, otherwise known as Bratva, and if they have half of their reputation, then retaliation will come soon." After that, Malone left to join his team in trying to figure out who did this. Oliver stood there still and in shock that the Bratva was back in the city. When he had returned he used their resources to help his crusade, but after what Slade unleashed unto the city they decided to leave because of the threat to their organization. As a former member himself he knew exactly what the Bratva would retaliate with. _War._

Oliver decided to leave to go see Felicity about this. He needed to hurry up and build his new team. He even made a note to call Lyla to ask about Dig. He needed to find whoever did this before the Bratva got to them because they don't have a shred of mercy for those who kill their brothers. As he left he saw a new detective that he's never seen before in the precinct. She was looking at the bodies before they get carted off for autopsies. What put him off was that she didn't seem phased at all by them, like she's seen stuff like this happen which was out of the ordinary considering she was new here as far as he knew. As he left the club he knew he had a whole laundry list of people to talk to but first off, he had to have a long awaited talk with the former police captain Quentin Lance.

Sin woke up to hearing someone walking inside of the loft. She opened her eyes and saw Thea Queen walking in with her bags. When Thea saw that Sin had woken up, she went over to her and gave her a hug for comfort. Normally, Sin would have pushed back on the hug since she wasn't really into that type of sappy thing, but she made an exception given the circumstances. She was glad to see her friend again she really was, but she still was worried about Sam, Max, and especially Christian.

"How are you feeling? I know it must be hard." Thea asked. "I'm doing as fine as the next girl all things considering. I just want this nightmare to be over."

"Well just look on the bright side." Sin gave her an incredulous look before responding, "What exactly is the bright side?"

"You get to get out of that dump for once if only for a little while." She answered playfully. Sin laughed her off as she playfully gave her a shove. "Hey it's not much, but that dump is still my home so watch out."

They playfully laughed together like good friends do. Thea missed Sin and even though she only wound up leaving for a few days, the whole time she was gone all she could think about was everything she left behind in Star City. Everything from her brother to the old team seemed to weigh on her mind. _I guess what that stranger said was true; you never forget your home._

"So how was your little soul searching trip? Did you find whatever it was that you were looking for?" Sin asked.

Thea had to really think before she answered. On one hand she did find her answer, but on the other it wasn't the trip that gave it to her. It was the stranger she met just before she got on the train that helped her most. After how she threatened to kill Darhk's daughter, she felt like she had become he very thing she was fighting to stop; a killer. But this time she couldn't blame it on the league or her father. That act was completely on her and to do that after Laurel's death made her feel unworthy of donning her mask anymore or even staying in Star City. But after speaking to him and having it put in clear and basic perspective; she realized that she could never leave her home.

"Yeah my trip was pretty useless. I found out that I should have never left to begin with. Star City is no utopia, but it is my home and it will only get better by us not giving up on it. So it's safe to say that I am here for the long haul."

Sin shook her head at her answer. "You know you sound too much like Christian." Thea raised an eyebrow at that. "And who might this Christian person be?"

Sin sighed before telling her about everything that has happened since she left. She told her everything from Christian saving her from that creep, to hanging out with him the whole next day, to what happened with the Russian Mafia, and to her friends being taken and him going off to try to find them.

"Wow, looks like you found yourself a real boy scout. Have you heard from him since last night at all?"

"No I haven't. I just wished he'd stop with the whole superhero shtick; it is getting annoying."

"Superhero shtick? So what does he plan on solving world hunger or something?"

"Who knows with Christian…all he told me was that he would contact me somehow and that he'd bring Maxine back." She doubted whether he could do it though. In her mind he was just regular GA. The crooks of the Glades and the whole city for that matter didn't fear men like him, but to be fair they stopped fearing Green Arrow and the rest of the vigilantes a long time ago.

"You know could at least try to sound hopeful. Don't give up okay." Thea then sat down next to her to cheer her up. "If I have learned anything these past few years it's that we can accomplish a lot as a city if we work together and be honest with each other. So trust him to do the right thing."

"And the right thing for him to do is to stop and let someone else do this before he gets himself killed."

Thea then stood up and pulled Sin up off the couch. "Let's get out of here. I need to see my brother and you are honestly bringing the happy reunion down with all your worrying. So come on get ready to head to the mayor's office with me."

Sin then went to the restroom to freshen up not that she could do much what with her stuff still being at her place. All she could do was brush off her clothes and make sure her hair wasn't too unruly. As much as she didn't care for the mayor, she did care for his sister so showing a little respect after going off on him last night could help ease any tension. After she felt ready she felt her phone vibrate she pulled it out and saw a text from Christian. It read that he was alright and that he still hadn't found Max yet. He then asked for a picture of her since in all of his haste to go out and be hero he forgot that he had no idea what she looked like since he's never met her at which she shook her head at reading that.

She told him that she stayed the night at Thea's place and that she was about to go hangout with her soon. He let her know that he'd still be out looking and that he would try to pay her a visit either later tonight or early next day. After that she smiled and headed out with her friend to see her jerk brother.

Oliver was in the apartment of former police captain Quentin Lance. To say that the man was in a rough patch would be putting it lightly. He was taking Laurel's death harder than he had thought. His apartment was filled with pictures of her back when times were so much simpler. The door was then opened and then came the former detective who had a reaction that was hard for Oliver to read.

"Really, how do you do this? I mean have you ever heard of knocking Queen?" He said sounding frustrated.

"I'm sorry Lance, but I need your help. I have a lot on my plate and not enough time to do everything I need done."

"Now when you say you need my help; is this Mayor Queen talking or the Green Arrow talking?"

"Both. As the mayor I need someone on my staff with your level of experience to assist me and as the Green Arrow I could use as much help as I can get because ever since you've left the crime in Star City has been emboldened and the Green Arrow and the police are not making any progress in stopping them."

"No, I am done with that type of stuff. I have lost everything to that life. I lost my wife, both of my little girls, hell even my reputation so please just let me get drunk and drown the rest of my life away."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at him, "Wait, you're drinking again? Lance if Laurel were here she'd-" but he got interrupted by Lance pulling out another bottle and taking a sip of it.

"Well guess what Mr. Mayor; my daughter isn't here. She's dead and i know me drinking won't bring my little girl back, but it sure will make me feel better. So my answer is no now go away and leave me alone."

Oliver could only shake his head in resignation at how low Lance had fallen. "I know this may not mean much to you, but I look up to you as an example of what this city could be. It could be a strong, pillar that no matter how hard it gets hit, it won't fall. I think it's time we both moved on from her death. Me by finally letting people help me and you by stopping yourself before you go down this path again. I'm leaving but if you need anything you know where to find me."

He then left after that which Quentin grumbled before stumbling back to his drink. He was about to take another sip before remembering Oliver's message and seeing a picture of him and his family together for a portrait. He stared at Laurel's picture for what seemed like forever before he put the bottle down and broke down in tears over the grief of losing his daughter.

After he left Lance's place, Oliver was in his office looking over some paperwork because Felicity was still running late on getting the locations of the potential recruits. The names of the recruits were Evelyn Sharp, Rene Ramirez, and Curtis Holt surprisingly. At first Curtis wanted no part of the vigilante life, but after looking for Wild Dog in the streets of the Glades and getting beat up and robbed, he changed his tune and decided that he wanted training. They weren't much in terms of talent or credentials, but he has no other choice but to work with them for the time being.

After about a half hour Felicity had sent him a text saying that she was in the lair. Thea and Sin walked into his office just as he was about to head down to meet Felicity. Because of his meeting with Lance he didn't get the chance to greet his sister when she got back so the first thing he did when he saw her was hug her. He wasn't an overly emotional guy, but when it came to his sister he'd always cherish being able to embrace her. When they pulled away he asked how her trip was.

"Well I'm back, aren't I? I think that pretty much shows how the trip went." She answered.

"Well for what it is worth to you, I missed you and seeing you hear really takes a huge weight off of my shoulders." Thea then teased him for his response, "Aw look at you Ollie, I never pegged you for the sentimental type. But I guess I missed you too." She said with a playful smile.

Sin, feeling like the awkward third wheel, decided that she had had enough of the sappy love fest. "Okay, I get it. You too missed each other. But in case you forgot Mr. Mayor, there is a girl who is missing and this city doesn't have the best track record of recovering lost people unless they're dead first. So do you have any idea as to who took her or where she might be?"

Oliver's good mood instantly soured. He didn't forget how she scolded him last night so he knew that she didn't think too highly of him or the Green Arrow apparently. He turned to her an offered her a comforting smile.

"The investigation is still ongoing but you have my word that she will be found alive and safe."

"Yeah I've heard this broken record before so let me stop you there. Let me make myself clear to you; I don't care about words or empty promises. If you want to change how people think about you, then start by your actions. I believe you can do it, not because I believe in you or your ideals, but because this city deserves better. It deserves a guardian angel."

Thea went to defend her brother, "Ollie may not be perfect but he is trying his best to-," but Oliver stopped her. "It's okay she's right. I need to change this city by action, not words. And I will start by getting your friend back."

He then left for the elevator that would take him to the cave but not before giving his sister one final kiss on the cheek and letting her know that he wanted to speak with her about working with him again. She really had no desire to be speedy ever again but the least she could do was hear his offer so she told him that they could talk later tonight. For now though her main focus was Sin and her apparent beef with her brother.

"Hey what the heck was that about?" Sin shook her head in response. "You wouldn't understand so just drop it, okay?" Thea wanted to press on with the subject but she knew Sin was under a lot of stress from yesterday so she let it go and decided not to ruin a good day.

"Okay, I understand. So what's next for us to do today?" Sin only had a downcast look on her, "To be honest, I just want to go back to the loft and lay down for bit. Just something simple for once, you know what I mean?"

Thea nodded her head and smiled in return, "Yea I know what you mean. Come on, let's go back then." They then headed back to the loft to rest and just talk. They could try getting out for a bit at a later date. Sin, despite trying really hard to, couldn't stop thinking about Max and Christian. In her short life, she's already lost so much from her parents to Sara, to even her friend who was named Max that she found dead a few years back. That's why she is so desperate to see her friends alive again.

Speaking of Christian, he was currently back in Bludhaven. He was there to pick up his new suit from his friend Don so he could officially become the Dark Angel again. It felt good to be home again, but he knew that this was only temporary and that he wouldn't stay long. He was currently at his old base of operations that was located deep in the underground catacombs of the city. With the base being underground, it made tracking him virtually impossible to track and at the same time gave him plenty of choices of how he wanted to make himself know to whoever he was tracking or making a bust on. It was a strategy that Christian was going to employ again once he got back to Star City.

"So Don, explain to me what upgrades you've made to the suit and the weapons." Christian said.

Don then pressed his hand unto a palm scanner and what rose from the ground was the display that held his Dark Angel suit, but the suit wasn't just upgraded, it was changed systemically from top to bottom.

"Don, what did you do to the suit, it looks…new. Where are the blood stains and knife tears? And what about the fact that it looks made of fabric instead of the normal Kevlar armor, what gives?"

Din laughed and shook his head at his young, naïve friend. "Oh Christian my boy, this suit is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. I pretty much rebuilt you a new one from scratch. After our last mission before you called it quits, I saw some serious flaws that prevented to from achieving your true potential out there in the field. So because of that I introduce you to the Dark Angel suit Mark 2.0, or as I have dubbed it Thanatos."

"Wow, the name of the fourth and final horseman of the apocalypse, death. How ironic can you be Don?"

Don laughed and put a hand on Christian's shoulder, "Hey I would have called it Azrael but that name is taken from what I here in the newsfeed of Gotham."

Christian shook his head and laughed, "Gotham, now that is a dumpster fire. Well it can't be helped then. Well enough about that, how about you tell me about the new suit."

"Okay man, The Thanatos suit is made up of a titanium dipped Graphene tri-weave mesh with a STF underlayer that is mounted with promethium plates which creates a uber-protective bodysuit that has a high resistance against blunt, high-impact forces and knives, as well as protection against firearms, and even has protection that ranges from lower caliber weapons those of high caliber but beware that consistent damage dealt can still harm you. Trust me though, the graphene is light-years better than kevlar, and the STF, which is liquid body armor, give you reinforced protection from knives and gunshot wounds; all while only being a fraction of the weight of Kevlar, it's the real deal man. Now included with the rest of the protective materials, the suits liquid material allows you as its wearer to still be light and agile, which will provide you with the ability to fight and move without restrictions thus giving you complete use of your lateral mobility, flexibility, quickness, and speed. It features two masks; the first being a dark blue domino mask, fixed in place with spirit gum, and includes a built-in radio transmitter, a receiver and starlite night-vision lenses. The latter is a metallic, bowl-shaped black and mask, that houses an intercom, scanning system and voice modifier to hide your identity. It has knee-high black boots and black gauntlets with hidden blades under each forearm which can mainly used to block or counterstrike against knives or other stabbing weapons along with compartments to hid items. The protective interior of your suit is now laced and held with promethium, which is the hardest metal known to man. It allows you to take some serious damage and high level impact. You could fall from a 50 story building and land like you were jumping from your bed to the floor. The chain rope dart is located in your left gauntlet and can be used in tandem with the gauntlet, using its line to slingshot or catapult the user into the air or towards the opposition at great speed while the weight of the user and his skills of balance and precision allows for a steady glide and controlled decent. You can even pull back on your weight, if you're good enough, and allow yourself to dive through air at great speeds, especially as a means of a surprise attack. The Dark Angel suit also has a sophisticated weapons holster which contains the majority of the technologically advanced equipment which you can use to fight crime as Dark Angel such as promethium throwing knives, an assortment of grenades, and other toys I think you'll like. The tough gray exterior fabric that is where the majority of the promethium is laced that stretches over the armor bits, it will mislead criminals with the idea that it's a simple costume which will lead to their quick downfall by you. I know you want to avoid killing so I replaced your sword with a tomahawk axe. It too is made from promethium and can withstand anything you put it through. Now I must warn you man, having a suit like this may give you a huge edge, but don't rely on it for it may lead you to get sloppy which could have deadly consequences. Also the suit has its weak points; the connecting joins are less armored to give you maximum mobility so be careful, okay?"

Christian whistled in awe and amazement of his friend's latest work, "Wow that is a mouthful that you just said there. This suit sounds like the future of fighting crime. How long have you been working on it?" Christian asked.

"Well since before what happened to Kate, but when we got the materials because of her, it went into overdrive as a sort of coping mechanism and because I wanted to make sure we never lose anyone again."

Christian hugged his friend, "We won't let Tobias get away this time, and we won't let any criminal have their way. Because of you, there is a new dawn, a rebirth."

"Just promise me you'll get payback and make him live to regret what he did to her. I know you don't want to kill this time unless you are forced to but please end this."

"I won't kill him, but I'll make him wish I had. Don't worry Don I have plans for Church and all of the cancer that has infested the world. Just keep your eyes on the news."

Don then backed out of the hugged and smile, "Okay I will be watching. Oh and me and your new partner have already prepared a base of operations for you in Star City so don't worry about it. You can take your suit back in your new ride."

"What new ride? Dude I came here in a train and if we don't hurry this up, I'm going to be walking back to Star City."

"Well this would be the perfect time for you to give it a test run, put the suit on."

"What now? Wait why?" Don then opened the display and handed Christian his new face mask, "Because evil doesn't take a day off, so why should you?" Christian smiled at his friend and took the mask. He then put it along with the rest of his suit on, thus becoming the Dark Angel once again.

"How do I look?" Christian asked now, because of the voice modifier, sounding half robot and half demon. "You look like a man on a mission. So what is the first thing you're going to do with your newfound crusade?"

Dark Angel then grabbed his new axe and felt it for the first time. It felt alive to him and he knew he'd be using it a lot in the near future. "I'm going to get Max back. Take me to the vehicle now."

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Come on." They then left for the garage and found Dark Angel's main source of transportation. "This is a modified motorcycle that is on steroids that also serves as an auxiliary vehicle. Armed with dual front-mounted cannons, machine guns and grappling hooks, the dark-cycle achieves greater mobility at the cost of some protection. It's slick, quiet, and faster than anything you'll find this side of Gotham. In fact, it was our friend Mr. Wayne that gave me the idea for it."

"I like it." Dark Angel then got on it and turned the ignition on. He noticed that the engines are mounted in the wheels themselves, instead of on the bike directly. The navigation system was nuanced and advanced to the point where it was driven with more his shoulder than with his hands. In short, this was just what the doctor asked for.

"Thanks Don, let Patricia know that I'll be back in town by the time the night falls. First I have to pay a few visits about where to find Max and I only have a day left before she's gone for good so I am in no mood for games. This is goodbye for now." Christian then rode off towards Star City to fulfill his promise to Sin and get her friend back.

"Goodbye my friend, go give them all hell. Show them just who the Dark Angel was and still is." Don then headed back to his main computer to alert Patricia that Christian was on his way back with the suit and to prepare the base for his return. It was up to her to guide Christian on his crusade now, but he had the upmost faith and trust in her to watch over him. _He's going to be a guardian angel for that city, but not what they think they want, no he'll be the guardian that they need to finally cure the city of all the filth. Just you watch Star City, the Dark Angel is back at last and he's become better than he ever was before. Just sit back and enjoy the show he's about to put on._

Author's note: That took a while but the buildup is over. Next time we get to see him officially in action as the Dark Angel. Till next time guys and gals, please read and review.


	8. The Return

Dark Angel had finally made it back to Star City and he was ready to hit the ground running. He was going to find Max tonight and no one was going to get in his way. From reading the records log he acquired after dispatching with Alexi and Dmitri, he knew that she would be in one of two places; an abandoned housing complex or the south harbor in the Glades. He was going towards the housing complex first since it was the closest.

As he drove there he noticed how empty the streets were at night in the city. He had always wondered how the Green Arrow was never spotted or followed back to his base. He stopped about two blocks south of the complex in an abandoned lot and decided to do the rest of his traveling on foot. He then used his chain whip to scale up towards the rooftops so he could get a better vantage point of his target area.

 _The building is two stories high. There is one window on the second floor and there seems to be only one way in or out of it via the front door. It seems I have to be stealthy if I wish to reap successful results._

He then activated the thermal scanners located in his outer mask. He saw about two dozen bodies in the building with about twenty of them being in a hidden basement of sorts. "That must be where the women are being held captive."

He then saw that three of the other four were in the second floor of the complex all in one room with the final one was on the base floor all by himself. He deduced that the one on the base floor must be a guard that would watch the captives and alert the other should a problem arrive. He then deactivated his scanners and started to head towards the complex. On his way there he made a phone call that was vital for his plan to work.

"Hello, 911 operator speaking. What is your emergency?" He then deactivated his voice modifier. "Yes, I heard a man screaming at 2053 South Parkside Ave. I don't know what to do? Should I go in and investigate?"

"No, that would not be wise. Please hang back in a safe and secure location while a dispatch car is being sent to investigate the address. They are already on their way and should be arriving soon."

"Okay thanks I hope nothing horrible is happening." He then hung up on the operator and activated his voice modifier again. He now had about sixteen minutes. Star City usually has a six minute average dispatch time, but since this is in volatile gang territory he knew the unit would take their time in getting here so that's why he added ten minutes to his timer. Dark Angel needed this to be precise and fast because if he was wrong and Max wasn't here, then he runs the risk of them possibly alerting the other operation in the harbor which would create massive complications to his mission.

He arrived at the front door and used his scanner to see where the guard was. He was heading down the stars towards the girls that were being held captive which was a great stroke of luck. Now he could incapacitate him without alerting the others. Using his hidden blade as a makeshift lock pick, he unlocked the door and silently headed down towards the captives. As he descended he could here that the man was harassing the girls and threatening them. One of the girls were crying out in what sounded like pain which was why he called the police so that after they were liberated they would get the medical attention needed.

Since the guard was so enthralled with scaring the girls he failed to notice the menacing figure looming behind him. The girls tried to warn him but since he didn't speak English too well he couldn't understand them at all. He thought they were trembling in fear of him but it was only when he saw one of them point behind him that he turned and saw Dark Angel behind him. Before the man could get a peep out, Dark Angel put him in a guillotine choke hold till the man passed out.

He then eyed the captive girls trying to see if Max was among them. From the picture the Sin sent him earlier, he was disappointed to find out that she was not among the captive girls. He then used the keys of the unconscious guard to unlock their cells.

"You are free now. No one is going to harm you all ever again." But since his voice modifier was on he sounded more like a devil than an angel sent to save them. They only back away from the caged doors in response of his message. He only shook his head in response and left to take out the other men. His timer told him that he had about ten minutes left before the police would arrive.

As he walked up the stairs he saw that the men were distracted with watching a late tape delayed soccer game. _These have to be the worst guards ever._ He then drew his axe out and got ready to take them all out before they could warn the second facility which most likely held Max. He then kicked the door down and tossed a throwing knife at their television alerting them of his presence. Their immediate reaction was to pull out their guns and fire but all of their bullets might as well had been pebbles because that's how they felt as they hit Dark Angel, or at least the few that actually did hit him for as was too quick to actually get a good aim at.

He delivered a swift right hook to the jaw of one of the men which knocked him out cold instantly. He then threw a knife towards the second that knocked his firearm away and then he charged towards him and delivered a flying knee which connected directly to his forehead. The last man, having seen his comrades being quickly disposed of, decided to radio for help but was too slow and got a knife thrown through his hand for his troubles. Dark Angel then pointed his axe at the man as he stalked slowly towards him. He then heard that people were walking downstairs so the police must have arrived. _Wow, that was two minutes faster than I thought they'd get here. I have to make this quick then._

He then swung his axe down and struck the wall behind the msn cowering in fear. He then asked him the one question that had been on his mind since the incident at the club.

"What do you know about Tobias Church?" The man only cried out in response in sheer terror.

As the police went in to investigate the call they started to get eerie chills running up and down their spines. This place looked twice as scary on the inside as it did on the outside and that was saying something. They made sure to have their hands on their firearms just in case anything fishy happened.

"You go downstairs and check it out. I'm going to head upstairs to see if I can find clues to where this screaming man is." His partner nodded and went down the stairs. As he descended he started to feel more and more dread in his head. When he finally reached the bottom he saw a man lying on the floor motionless. He immediately went to check and whether he was alive or dead. After feeling for his pulse for about a minute he finally felt it and figured the man was just unconscious. He then radioed his partner letting him know he found the man in trouble.

As he looked around the room he saw that there was a cage in the far half of the room. The contents of the cage worried him more than the unconscious man did. Inside the cage was about twenty women who look malnourished and like they've been through hell. He saw that their cell door was unlocked but was puzzled as to why they hadn't left yet. He went to open their door when one of the girls quickly ran and shut it close while shaking her head vigorously. Now he really was confused at what was happening. He thought he was in the twilight zone.

"You're safe now. You don't have anything to be afraid of. I'm Officer Dillon and I can make sure you all go home." But the girls only continued to shake her head. One of them eventually spoke up on why they'd rather be in a cage than free at the moment.

"There's a demon here. We're all safe in here." But Officer Dillon only laughed at her notion of an actual demon being here.

"Let me guess, the demon is the one who assaulted this man, right?" She nodded her head at him.

"Okay, assuming I believe you, why did he attack this man and where is this demon at now then?" He asked condescendingly. She then got as close to the cell door as possible and whispered to him.

"This man helped kidnap us all. He was going to make us into sex slaves. But the demon showed up all of a sudden and did that to him." She said while pointing to the unconscious man. Dillon's dread started to comeback as she told the story. She then pointed upwards.

"My guess is that now it's upstairs and doing to his friend what it did to him." And just as she finished her sentence a loud and frightening scream was heard. Dillon got worried because his friend and partner went upstairs and now was alone with this so call demon. He then headed up the stairs after calling for an ambulance along with backup.

As he slowly headed up the stairs he heard a loud bang. It didn't sound like a gun shot, but like something that got his by something either bigger or harder. Then a few second after the bang another scream was heard and he hurried up the stairs.

As he made it he saw his partner motion for him to be silent. After a count of three both the officers sprang the room in search of whatever was causing the disturbing noises. Upon entering all the found were three men laying on the ground still, a bunch of unique, short throwing knives, a busted television, and a man who was bound to a wall via a knife driven through his hand.

They were about to go check on the man when Officer Dillon felt an ominous presence in the room with them. He looked at his partner and saw that he had felt the same presence as well. Dillon's partner then pointer upwards and they were shocked to see a creature of sports hanging up in the upper corner of the room. With pure fear driving him now, Dillon pointed his weapon at the thing and shot at it but was surprised by how fast it moved. It was so fast and elusive that he almost shot his partner because he wasn't being mindful of his surroundings. Within moments it went from the ceiling to jumping out of the window and before he could go see which direction it headed in, it was already gone from sight.

His partner was very agitated at the fact that he was almost shot by him. "Hey man, Can you watch where you're aiming at next time?"

Dillon only nodded his head, feeling both embarrassed about almost shooting his partner and relief that whatever it was that was in the room was gone. They both then looked at the bound, but conscious man and saw that he had been through hell. His body looked like it had multiple broken bones, there was blood everywhere, and he had this strange marking over his shoulder. As they inspected it they were shocked to see that it was a marking of sorts.

"That looks like a skull, but with an x slashed over the forehead. What does it mean?" Dillon asked.

"It means that we just might be dealing with someone or something that plays by its own set of rules. We might be in over our heads. Did you call for backup?"

"Yeah, I did. There is another man downstairs that is unconscious along with a cell holding women that were meant to be sold off into sex slavery. Whatever that thing was, it just saved their lives."

"Yeah, but at what cost though." He replied while looking at the bound man whose eyes had no emotion in them whatsoever. They looked hollowed and empty; they looked dead.

Outside the complex was Dark Angel as he quickly got to his bike to head to the harbor to get Max. As disappointed as he was that Max wasn't there, he still was glad that he still got to free those women before there were forced to live a life that no one deserved. He also was determined to save Max and finally bring her home to Sin.

He made it to the harbor about forty minutes later and was almost shocked at how exposed it was. There was more space than manpower probably because they never had to worry about ever being challenged until tonight but he wouldn't complain about it. He went up onto a scrapple to scout the place out. When he scanned everything he saw that there were three snipers patrolling from above, six men guarding car on the ground lever of the harbor, and five men in the warehouse second floor guarding the twenty captive women. He was going to take out a sniper so that he could have eyes on everything and everybody. That way he could take everybody out without them being able to call for help. But before that he went down to the ground level to set trap for those on ground lever near the cars.

He swiftly maneuvered around the patrolling men till he got to the cars. He needed to be quick before someone saw him and put everybody on high alert. He then placed one of Don's new toys under each of the cars. The toys are a small detonating paper that would activate either upon the car starting or him doing it himself remotely. Once that was done he quickly propelled himself back towards the snipers. He then went to take out the center sniper. It was the farthest from the warehouse but the gained vantage point more than made up for it.

As the sniper was walking to and from his post he stopped to do his routine check in. Dark Angel was around the corner and once the check in was made he finally went to make his move. He came from around the corner and slit the man's throat from behind using his hidden blade. He then hid the body and took his earpiece. He always preferred blades more than guns so would only use if the situation called for it. Using the scope in his helmet he got a quick look at everybody and was satisfied that they were all still in position. What makes being a vigilante more efficient was the element of the human mind. One of his former teachers once told him that if you could predict the human mind, than breaking or killing it becomes twice as easy.

He then got out another new toy of Don's which was called the eagle knife. It is to be used for long distance assassinations. This knife has less promethium covering it which allows it to travel at farther distances and is less heavy so force of penetration is sacrificed for speed and distance. He'd have to be accurate and efficient but he wasn't worried about that. He never has missed a target on accident. Now all that was left to do was to decide which order these men would die in. Inside the warehouse, two men were sitting on a couch playing video games, another two were standing at opposite windows while keeping watch, and the last was standing next to the cell holding the girls.

Once he made up his plan of action he went to buy himself some time. He made the dead sniper routine check-in and then went to action. With his scope enhancing his vision he eyed the man in the center of the room guarding the cell. With extreme precision he threw his eagle knife and it hit the man right in between his eyes. The girls started shouting from having seen a man killed right in front of them. The two guards at the windows went in high alert as well as one the men sitting on the couch. The other man that was on the couch had headphones on so he couldn't hear the commotion which turned out to be his undoing since he was the next victim that got a knife thrown through him. This time the blade went clean through the man's head and pierced through the cushion of the couch covered in his blood now.

Having seen this, the guards by the window alerted everybody else in the harbor of an assassin but each other them then got struck in the chest and back of the head respectively and died. The lone guard left decided to make his escape having feared that he would be next to die. The snipers were now looking for the assassin as well as the men on the ground prepping to leave using the cars. Dark Angel then found one of the snipers scoping from in his hideout and quickly sent a knife that accurately struck him through the scope thus piercing his right eye and brain thus killing him. The last sniper found him and took a shot at him. He got hit in the chest but thanks to his armor it merely stung like hell which was the preferred choice to being dead. Now being angry that he was so rusty that he'd actually let himself not only be seen and but hit as well, he quickly sent three knives towards the sniper that was on top of a container which hit him in both lungs and his heart which killed him before he hit the ground.

All that was left were the six men on the ground and the coward that was running for his life. As the man made it downstairs he quickly told the men to head to the car and that they were abandoning the operation. They all ran to the cars and a few of them even made it inside, but Dark Angel wasn't having any of that. Without second thought he activated the bombs that were placed underneath the cars effectively killing five of the men. Only the farthest guard and the man from the warehouse second floor survived. Having seen their only transportation go up in flames they panicked and tried to go on foot. Little did they know the Dark Angel was already on the prowl and ready to deliver the final kill.

They didn't make it five yards before one of them got an axe thrown right through his head as he fell in a gruesome heap on the floor. The last man standing was the man from upstairs and not knowing what to do he just ran trying to delay what was inevitable. Dark Angel retrieved his axe from and sent an eagle knife towards the final man and hit him right in the back of his spine thus immobilizing him. The man was now crying in pain and leaning against the wall as he saw his kill walking slowly towards him with his axe in hand.

He quickly tried to beg for his life, "Please! Don't do this! I'll give you anything you want!" Dark Angel then stopped a few feet before him and looked down on him.

"Anything I want you say?" The man started coughing up blood before nodding, "Yes, anything you want. I am Bratva. We are powerful and we could use a man of your talents. Just name what you want and it is yours to have."

Dark Angel then swung his axe down and lodged it right down the middle of the crown of his head. "I want your phone and I want you dead. Bye." The man then slumped down now dead and having his head cleaved gruesomely to the bone. Dark Angel then took the man's phone and headed up to the girls to see if Max was amongst them and to set them all free as well.

When he got there the girls started to cry again. They were hysterical from just witnessing a massacre happen before their very eyes. Using his axe he broke the lock on the door and set it free. Unlike the last set of girl, these captives opened and left out of the cells. They too looked like hell but they were far more grateful to be alive. The last girl to leave was the one he was looking for all along. Max walked slowly out the doors and stared at her liberator. He nodded at her and escorted them all downstairs. The girls saw the men on the ground dead from the explosion of the cars and looked back at Dark Angel. He only responded by tell them that it was necessary for their freedom.

He then pulled out the phone he took and called the police. He told them that he heard an explosion by the south harbor in the Glades and that they should come immediately. He told the girls to wait here and that the police would come get them soon. As he left Max called out to him, "I just wanted to say thanks. If it wasn't for you we'd have never gotten out. But I have one question; what do we call you?"

He then turned and looked back at her. All of the girls were waiting for his answer to Max's question. After contemplating he decided he'd give her his name, "You can call me Dark Angel." He then zipped away from the girls leaving some in fear and others in awe.

After about twenty minute the police made it there and were shocked to see that it looked like a turf war was waged here. When they asked the girls what happened all they told the investigators was that Dark Angel was here leaving them confused.

"What are the chances that two sex trafficking rings would get busted in the same night? One is brought down by a devil and another by this dark angel." An investigator said aloud.

"It seems we have a new player in town, one that has no problem with killing. Why can't we get someone like the Flash in our city?" His partner responded.

His partner had no response and could only finish writing his report of the night. _Whoever did all of this needs to be brought down before he kills more people. I don't care that he saved these girls; vigilantes have plagued this city for far too long._

Dark Angel was now in his base which was underground underneath the Star City Bridge. The cave looks well enough up to his standards that he didn't feel the need to make any adjustments to it. The elevator came down and out of it Patricia Trayce who was clapping her hands in applause.

"So this is what the Dark Angel looks like when he's at work. I have to admit it, nice job!" She said smiling.

Christian took his helmet and face mask off and returned her smile, "Thanks! The suit really is a blessing but I was rusty out there."

"Well good thing there is a gym in here for training. You'll get back to form in no time."

Christian took the rest of his suit off and took an official tour of the new hideout with his new partner. "So what's your codename detective?"

She then laughed before answering, "You just said it. Back in Gotham, I went by the Detective. I won't be going out in the field, but I will be on the inside of SCPD. I'll keep them off your trail and guide you on your mission should you need it. Oh, and clean your suit afterwards because I can already tell that you take more of a hands on approach to things."

Christian chuckled at her before agreeing, "Yeah I will try to do better with that."

"Don't worry about it. What you did in saving those girls was more than Green Arrow can say that he's done. Just keep pushing through and no matter what happens remember you are not alone. I have you back." She then went for a fist bump and Christian returned it thus starting their new friendship.

"I wonder how long it'll be until this Green Arrow guy decided this city isn't big enough for the both of us."

"First off, wow that was corny. Second, who care what he decides. He isn't getting the job done so a new vigilante has stepped up. If rich billionaires can get fired, then so can useless vigilantes. "

"I wouldn't call him useless. I'm going to need him to draw out Tobias Church."

"Tobias is in the city? How come no one has ousted him?"

"That would be because he owns everybody and everything. He along his family run this entire city's criminal underground. He's over all of the gangs and they don't even know it, but that's going to change soon. He knows my work so sooner or later he'll make his counter and when he does I'll be ready. One of his men gave me valuable intel on him and if used correctly, I'll bring him and his entire damn operation down in a flaming inferno."

She then put a hand on his shoulder, "I know you will and I'll be there every step of the way for you."

"Thanks, but enough about that. I'm going to go hit the bed upstairs since I remember you telling me you don't drink; I won't waste my time in asking if you wanted to go get one."

Patricia shook her head at him, "Good you need rest. I have to go file a report on your work anyways so I will get started on that. Oh and nice listening skills, we are going to get along just great." They then went their separate ways for the night.

Sin was irritated when she got told to wake up by Thea in the dead of the night. _This had better be good._

They were driving for about ten minutes and it took Sin all of her restraint not to ask her if they were there yet. When the stopped she was shocked to see that they were at the SCPD police station.

"Why are we here Princess?" Thea shook her head and smiled, "It's a surprise. Just go inside and you'll see."

"You know I hate surprises right?" Thea laughed, "Oh just go inside."

Sin then went inside and went full sprint when she saw who was there. Her friend Maxine was there safe and was just as happy to see her as well. They hugged and told the other how much they missed each other.

"Max, what happened? Are you okay? I thought you were gone forever." Sin said.

"Yeah for a second there I thought I was a goner too, but just when I had given up an angel came and rescued us."

"Really Max? An angel?" Max then nodded, "Yes an angel. He took out the men who were holding us and set us free. He didn't ask for anything in return either. He left just as soon as he saved us."

"And was this angel in all white with feather wings and a halo?" Sin asked jokingly.

"No, he was in all black and I never said he was that type of angel. When I asked for his name he told me that it was Dark Angel. He could be the guy Sin. Remember, when we were talking about needing someone who was willing to do the dirty things so the city would be clean. I think he is the guy to do it."

"And what make you say that?" Max smiled and said, "Because I'm here because of him. The police, the Green Arrow, and hell even the mayor couldn't do that. He came and did it in one night. And not just me, he save dozens of girls that were about to be sex slaves just like me. He is who we need; he is our Dark Angel."

Sin embraced her friend before eying all of the girls that were in the precinct. _All of these girls are here because of this Dark Angel guy. He did everybody's job for them and didn't even get a thank you for it, but whoever you are, whatever you are doing, I want to tell you thank you. Just remember that you may be the Dark Angel but my guardian angel is still out there too so please watch over him till I see him again please._

They then headed outside to Thea and her car to drive back to the loft and sleep. They could ask about what happened when Max was up to it but for now, Sin was just glad to have one of her friends back with her. All that was left was to find Sam and Christian and she'd be able to finally relax again.

As they were driving they didn't see Christian on top of building watching over them and smiling. He knew that this life was difficult to live and that he'd probably die living it. But it was moment like saving Sin and Max along with all of those captive women that made it worth it. He didn't know what darkness awaited him now that he has committed to becoming Dark Angel again, but he would face it head-on and no matter what happened he would protect his new city. The return of Dark Angel has begun and now he can start his homecoming by righting his final wrong in Bludhaven; he was going to kill Tobias Church and everything he cared about and no one would stop him which includes the Green Arrow. If he has to, he will put that man down for good.

That is the end of this chapter guys! Thanks for following along so far and rest assured this ride is only just beginning. Thanks to those who have favored, followed, or reviewed my story. I really do read and appreciate them all! Keep it up guys and gals and thanks for 1k views let's keep pushing it! Till next time.


	9. The Meeting

It had been a few weeks since the Dark Angel made his debut in Star City. The read everybody had on him tended to be very mixed. Very few even believed in his existence. They mostly think that it's some hoax created by punk teens trying to stir problems. The police officers, despite being there and witnessing him, were discredited and shamed for actually believing in demons. That was mostly due to some discreet interference from Dark Angel's partner, Detective Trayce.

The few that did believe in his existence though had strong opinions that went down both sides of the spectrum. The residents of the Glades felt he was a hero and one that would finally be able set things right in the Glades. Everyone else though felt he was a menace because of his by any means necessary methods of bringing justice. In the few weeks that he has been active, more than two dozen bodies belonging to the gangs of the city have been found and those were considered the lucky ones. Those he chose to leave alive were only spared because they gave him information regarding a future target. They were then branded by his now infamous skull and x mark which meant that they were a traitor. They didn't last the night before they were killed off by Tobias Church.

Tobias knew the work of his Bludhaven nemesis. They had a lot of battles in that city that last years without end. It wasn't until he got a hold of information pertaining to an ally of Dark Angel that their little war ended. After what he did to Katelyn Smith, he thought that Dark Angel went into hiding, but now it seems he's done licking his wound and has followed him all the way into Star City to get revenge. In weeks he's already crippled his operation by taking out a third of it and wiping away all of his assets from the Glades. To counter act that, he put the word out to all of the gangs in Star City to meet in his safe house so that he could introduce himself, and weed out all of the wink links.

Another man with a strong, negative opinion on him was Oliver Queen. Unlike most, he actually believed in the stories having seen the crime scenes first hand both as mayor and as Green Arrow. The man was thorough if anything whenever he went to hunt. He always made sure not to leave anything that would lead to his whereabouts and very few survived meeting him. He seemed to mostly stick to hunting in the Glades and his victims tended to criminals themselves. Those that he's left alive probably wish that he'd have killed them instead.

The list was extensive, from having one's eyes gouged out to another losing six of his fingers; one guy was stabbed in his back and lost all feeling from the waist down. There was only one thing that was consistent about those left alive; the all got branded with a mark of a skull and x which meant they divulged information to him. Anytime they were interrogated about the information, they stayed silent and refused to talk. The most troubling thing that came from the branded victims were that despite any protection the cops would give them, they'd somehow wound up dead.

Oliver was currently at his base training his new recruits. He still had doubts on their abilities in combat which made him apprehensive about letting them go with him out onto the field. Rene was a hothead who never listened to any directions given to him. People like that die in battle. Curtis Holt was inexperienced in anything not pertaining to operating behind a computer. He needed to be trained from scratch and even though he's made great strides in his training, he is still too naïve to go out in the field. Evelyn Sharp was the most skilled out of the group. She was a natural athlete being a gymnast and her archery skills were quite impressive despite being a beginner. She has a high intellect and was realistic enough about her skills that made him trust her the most. Last of the recruit was Rory Ragen. He comes from Havenrock and has mystic rags that serve as his suit and protect him. He has the most experience out in the field and is the most versatile of the recruits.

They were all currently sparring when Felicity got an alert on her computer. There was a gun fight in progress between the cops and the triads and the cops were losing.

"Oliver you need to head to Park Avenue. Do you want to bring the recruit for assistance?"

He then looked back at them. He still had doubts on their ability to work as a cohesive unit so he decided that they'd sit this one out.

"They aren't ready. I'm going it alone." He then put his gear on and left to go join the police.

Meanwhile, the Dark Angel was standing on top of a rooftop watching the scene unfold. He'd kidnapped a triad lieutenant from his crew. They were driving when a smoke bomb came crashing down in front of them causing them to crash. He quickly swooped down and liberated their leader from them while everyone was still disoriented. When the smoke cleared and they realized that they were missing their leader, the group of gangsters then decided to raise hell. They started to fire out into the open without and regards of the safety of others. Soon the police were called and a gun fight ensued.

While that was transpiring, the Dark Angel was now interrogating his new captive. He took his axe out and waved it around casually.

"You know for a group of organized criminals, you guys seem really unorganized." The man said nothing in response to him. He tried his best to show that he wasn't intimidated.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Are you the strong silent type?" The lieutenant then spat and cursed at him. _This man has some stones on him. I guess I get to have fun grinding them into dust then._

Then without warning he drove his axe through the man's chest. It wasn't deep enough to be fatal, but had enough force behind it to make him cry out in pain. He then continued the torture by slowly pulling it out inch by inch.

"Do whatever you want demon, I don't talk." Dark Angel started to laugh at him. He then kneeled down so he was face to face. "I don't need your permission to do whatever I want. You know what I want now?"

The man stayed silent and got punched in his face for it. "Speak when you are spoken to!"

"Okay, what do you want?" he asked. Christian then stood up straight and looked at the scene on the ground. The Green Arrow had shown up and was assisting the police. He was quickly apprehending the thugs and would be done in the next few minutes which meant him and his new friend was on a timer. _He is good. I'm definitely going to have to arrange a meet and greet with him to see what makes him tick._

He then turned back to his captive and put his axe way in its holster. "I want to hang out."

"What does that even mean?" He got his answer when Dark Angel started to drag him over towards the ledge of the roof. He then hung him over the ledge upside down by his ankle. The man's screams were drowned out by gunfire but once the Green Arrow was finished, he'd lose that cover so he needed to be quick about it.

"Where were you heading earlier? There has been massive movement going on in the shadow so I know that there is a meeting! Tell me where it is now!" The man started to truly fear for his life but stuck to his convictions.

"I don't talk. Do whatever you want to me, but I'll die before I talk." Dark Angel started laughing at him. _Oh I'm counting on it._

He then pulled out a Taser from his gauntlet and this time it was the crooks turn to start laughing. "What are you going to do with that? Shock me like some scared teenaged little girl? And here I was actually starting to be intimidated by you."

The Taser though had enough high voltage watts emitting from it to kill him instantly. He unleashed it on him and shocked the man to death ending his laughter. Having been satisfied from shutting him up, he unfortunately knew he needed information from him.

So he then used the Taser on his gloves, turning them into a makeshift defibrillator and after sarcastically saying "clear", revived him after giving him a second shock.

The man came back from the dead and couldn't believe what had just happened to him. He was killed and brought back and was still hanging upside down off of a rooftop. His killer stared him down as it started to rain.

"You just said earlier that you would die before you talked! You just died…now talk!" he yelled.

The man now was past the intimidation phase and was fully afraid of this man now, but even with that he still refused. He spat on him again. Dark Angel lost his patience and let the man fall. Before he hit the ground though Dark Angel threw a throwing knife with a strong string attached and saved the man before he died for a second time.

He then pulled him back up so that he could ask again, "Where were you going?" This time thug having lost his will to resist told him what he needed to know.

"There is a meeting between the leaders of all of the gangs of Star City. I don't know where it's specifically supposed to be held; only our leader knows. We were on our way to secure the surrounding area in case of foul play. That's all I know I swear!"

"Why are your leaders meeting? Where is the surrounding area at?"

"They are meeting to discuss you. You have been damaging our operations and they can't have that so they are trying to determine the best way to eliminate you. And the area is by the abandoned Star City Amusement Park."

Dark Angel then took his axe back out much to the chagrin of the hanging man. "NO! No please don't mark me! I told you everything I know I swear! You have to believe me! Please, don't brand me!" He cried out.

Dark Angel laughed at him again before he got his axe out and ready to cut. "Who said anything about branding you?" He then cut the string holding the crook up, causing him to fall to his death. He then turned to leave before company came.

The Green Arrow had just finished with the last thug when he heard a man screaming while plummeting through the air. He shot an air to try to pin him to a wall and save his life but he was too late. The man hit the ground with a sickening thud and died instantly. He looked up and saw a figure on top of the rooftop that the man had just fallen off of. He decided he was going to confront this person. He shot an arrow with a wire and propelled himself to the roof.

When he got to the roof he saw the figure that was responsible for that man's fall. He shot an arrow at him that swirled past him. The man stopped and turned to see that his meeting with the Green Arrow would happen sooner than he anticipated. He stood there and waited for the vigilante to make his intention known.

"Who are you and why did you kill him?" He had another arrow ready to be shot just in case this guy tried anything suspicious.

"I killed him because he told me everything I wanted to know and as for what I go by; the name is Dark Angel." He then went to leave again but Oliver sent another warning shot towards his direction.

"Take another step and the next one won't miss!" Christian contemplated how he wanted to go about doing this. The meeting is about to be happening and if he didn't hurry then he would miss it. Using the remote control guidance system in his left wrist, he guided his bike stealthily till it was in position to assist him in making his escape.

"What? Isn't this city big enough for two vigilantes? Or are you that much of hypocrite that you think you're the only one aloud to make this city a better place."

"You are no vigilante. You are a killer who belongs behind bars. I'm taking you in." Dark Angel glared at him as he secretly got a smoke bomb ready.

"Well isn't that the cat calling the kettle black. I've read on you and how you killed Dark and I suspect that you've killed more as well. Take your damn ego out of this and realize that I don't have to be your enemy. I am a means to an end and unlike you, I get immediate results. Get in my way and you will regret it!" He then threw the bomb and smoke covered the rooftop. Oliver couldn't see since the smoke was extremely dense, but Christian, thanks to his helmet, could see just fine and went on the attack. He leapt through the smoke and tackled Oliver to the ground. He then delivered a quick strike to Oliver's face which was block but he still felt the impact pf the blow. Oliver then bridged and rolled Christian on his back to deliver multiple blows that all got blocked and parried.

The smoke cleared and Christian used his legs to kick Oliver off of him and leapt back to his feet. They then engaged in hand-to-hand combat and it was clear that Christian was the better of the two. He quickly subdued him and was about to go for the knockout when suddenly an arrow was shot at him.

He turned and saw four figures on the roof. They all were dressed like vigilantes and immediately came to the Green Arrow's aid.

"Are you okay boss?" Artemis asked. "What are you all doing here? I did not send for you."

"We're here to help you. Overwatch sent us so take it up with her." Wild Dog then went to attack Dark Angel. He was unsuccessful though because before he knew it, he was on the ground from being hit with a hook kick. Dark Angel knew if he didn't escape soon then this would turn into a prolonged battle which was something he had no desire for.

So with his bike now in position, he decided it was time to make his move. He then ordered a remote assault on the rooftop they were all on. The bike shot out teargas canisters to give him cover as he ran for the end of the roof. Team Arrow tried to follow suit, but the canisters of teargas left them in a weakened state. All they could do was watch as Dark Angel leapt off of the roof unto his bike and rode off. Oliver and Evelyn tried shooting arrows at him but their vision was still affected by the gas which caused them to miss their marks. Once they recovered and Oliver saw that Dark Angel had gotten away, his mood instantly went from bad to worse. He looked at his recruits and had one thought in mind. _I need them if I'm going to bring this killer in; it's time to take the training wheels off._

Every underworld crime boss in Star City was in attendance for this meeting being held by Tobias Church. They were all sitting at the table waiting for the one who was influential enough to have all of these rivals in one room at the same time and were shocked to see none other than Church walk through the door.

"I am glad you all could make it. Well I know what you're all thinking; why would you all be called here and the answer is quite simple…because I said so."

That put everyone in the room in high alert. The Bertinelli's were the first to stand in opposition. "Do you know who the hell we are? We've killed for less so watch how you speak to us."

Tobias gave him a wide grin before addressing them, "The question to ask isn't whether or not I know who you are. Nope, the real question to ask is if you all know who I am." He then sapped his fingers and the head of the Bertinelli crime family was suddenly shot and killed by who he thought was his personal guard but in reality, they worked for Church.

Everyone in the room stared at the scene of one of their contemporaries being killed before giving Church their undivided attention. "Now that you all have seen who I am we can get to business. Someone has been crippling criminal operations for about three weeks and it needs to stop. That someone is a force and if we don't unite under one rule, we will all be killed."

The leader of the Triads then spoke, "And whose rule would that be under? Yours I presume."

"Yes, I have dealt with him before in Bludhaven so I am your best bet in putting him down for good."

"You sound so confident. Tell me, if you are so experienced in dealing with this demon then why is he here in Star City? From what my sources in Bludhaven tell me, you had a big hand in forcing him to retire, but here we sit right now discussing him. So why should we trust you now?"

Tobias then started to get serious, "Because if you don't, then what just happened that dead guy over there and the Russians a few weeks ago will seem like child's play. Why do you think there's a seat missing? It's because their leader had a run-in with our scary vigilante and got a knife thrown through his eye. Their sex trafficking operation was taken down in less than a few hours and you've all seen the damage he's done in just a few weeks. He is no Green Arrow, if you give him a chance to, he will bring forth hell into your lives. I have endured the storm and I paid him back in full. As far as I'm concerned I let him off easy with that Kate girl."

He smiled reminiscing about how he scarred Dark Angel and was excited to do it again. "From now on all of your operations will be run through me. I run this town now." The room got chaotic after that as all of the crime bossed objected but they all got silenced went a gun shot rang through the room. They looked to see that it wasn't Tobias who shot the gun but a woman that was standing next to him.

"This is my ol' lady. She will be helping me run all of my new expansion projects. Oh and not just her too," he then signaled for the rest of his family to come forth. His best friend, his pregnant daughter, his son, his granddaughter, son-in-law, brother, and his wife stood behind him. "My family and I will be taking over. Don't worry; you will still get your profit and territory. I mean I'll still take a percentage out but once we get the ball rolling, the difference won't even be relevant. This is the best deal you all are going to get."

His wife then spoke up next, "It's this or you end up like that sorry scum on the ground. Don't think that we don't already have control in your businesses. So if you choose against us, there will be mutiny and war to pay so choose." Everyone in the room got nervous but after seeing the situation before them, they all knew they had just walked into a trap.

The leader of the Irish mob then spoke, "Fine lad, you'll get control but only because it is necessary. But know this; once this is over we will get our power back." After that everyone soon followed suit and relinquishing their control and territory to the Church's. Tobias smiled as first part of his plan worked and he was now in control of the entire criminal underground of Star City. Now it was on to the next phase of his plan; killing Dark Angel.

"Alright, now that the issue of control has been discussed, we can get to the most important part of this meeting; killing Dark Angel. Now I know you all must be curious as to how exactly we are going to achieve that what with him being a one man army but the answer to that is quite simple. He operates in the dark, hell he thrives in it. We have to snuff him out of hiding and get as many people to hunt him as possible and eventually with all of his walls closing in on him he will slip up, just like he did in Bludhaven."

The leader of a gang called the Royal Flush liked what he was hearing and decided to inquire more about it. "How will we snuff him out? How did you kill a legend that half the city still doesn't even believe exists?"

"Easy, expose the legend. One of the reasons that dark creep was so effective back in Bludhaven was that very few thought he was real. He could operate in a long and vast space so in order to level the playing field I had to cut his operation room in half. I put him in a scenario that exposed that left him no choice but for him to reveal that he was real and no skeptic in Bludhaven could deny it. After that, I had the whole city hunting him and he slipped up eventually. I took advantage and killed his spirit. I honestly thought I wouldn't have to kill his body after the sorry state I left him in, but oh well it can't be helped.

He then took out his brass knuckles and remembered just how he wounded Dark Angel so badly; the horribly disfigured face of his friend came to the forefront of his mind making him feel joy at possibly doing it again. Well then, _I guess he'll get to join that Kate girl after all._

"How will we expose him then? None of our crews are capable of handling him with his suit, so how do we get him out in the open?"

"That lad is the easy part. We kidnap someone important enough in a very public forum and he'll show. Trust me he's a creature of habit so it will work, the part you should be concerned on are the snitches you have in your organizations."

He then pulled out two files containing the pictures and names. One was of everyman that has been killed by Dark Angel and the other contained all of those who had survived and were branded. "I expect that every one of your men that are in the branded section will soon be relocated to the dead section. If this is to succeed, then we need to keep this tight and secret. If he gets word on what we are planning then he will adjust his plan to us and kill all of us. I don't know about you but I don't feel like dying so please make sure to weed out all of the traitors; you are only as strong as your weakest link."

He and his family then went to leave, "This meeting is over. If I need to, I will contact you. Stay in the shadows too. If he somehow gets to even just one of you, then we will all be looking for caskets." After that they all left satisfied about having a clear plan on dealing with their new foe.

Christian was in civilian clothes and on his way to visit his friend Sin for the first time since recuing Max. He didn't make it to the amusement park in time thanks to his spat with the Green Arrow. When he got there everyone was gone and the whole park had been swept clean. After venting on his punching bag he decided to take some time off and by decide he means forced by Trayce. She really was helpful and making sure he didn't get too far deep in being Dark Angel.

Later that night he texted Sin and told her that he'd come by to see her and this time he wouldn't bail out. They were both staying at a friend's place since theirs got destroyed. This was something he didn't mean to put off so long but being Dark Angel took up a lot of his night time so he tended to rest during the day when he wasn't training.

Sin had really been nagging him about visiting and every time he went to visit he'd get a possible lead on Church from Trayce and would go check it out. From their texts he could tell it was bothering her and that she missed him and if he was being honest he felt the same way. Even though he had accepted that being the Dark Angel was needed to protect the people that he cared about, he still wished he could be normal. He promised himself that once he had finally delivered his justice to Church he would leave it behind for good; for him, Sin, and Kate.

He finally made it up to the location she texted him and was shocked that it was a loft in downtown Star City. "What type of friends do you have Sin?"

He went inside and took the stairs till he was on her floor. He knocked on the door and not even a full minute after it was opened he got hugged from his friend when she saw him. It had been weeks and a long overdue reunion.

"You jerk! It's been weeks and you're just now visiting, I'm hurt." She said playfully.

"Sorry. It couldn't be helped. I was kind of useless in finding your friend." He said sheepishly. She only shook her head and led him inside where he got to meet both of her friends.

"Well GA, this is the damsel Max. She has been meaning to officially meet you for a while." Christian shook her hand and gave her a warm smile. "Hiya! Nice to meet you Max."

"So you're the boy scout who's got my friend so bent over about. She talks about you every day to us." She then went into a mocking Sin voice much to Sin's displeasure, "Should I call, why won't he text back, is he okay, ugh he is so annoying I just wanna punch him, he said he's coming over, whelp never mind I guess it's back to worrying." She then burst out laughing as Sin started to blush from embarrassment and anger all at the same time.

It was then that her other friend came out of her room, "You talking about Sin again. I swear if you keep it up, she's actually going to hit you eventually." She then eyed the guy who was in her loft. It was the same guy she met just prior to boarding the train to leave the city. "It's you. You're the friend Sin won't shut up about?"\

Sin gave them both a confused look before asking, "Wait you two know each other? How?"

Thea, now a little bit recovered from the shock, answered her, "Yeah, he's the guy I told you about that talked to me before I left. Talk about small world." Christian gave her a smile too and went to shake her hand. "I'm glad to see you again. I take it you found the answers you were searching for."

"Yes I did. And some of that is in part to you. Home is home and no matter how bad Star City can get, I'll always love it."

"I'm glad to hear that and I'm glad Sin has such good friends. She's a hothead and I think trouble always seems to follow her around so you being her friend put me at ease." He said jokingly which Sin punched him in the shoulder for.

"Hey I was only joking. I mean kind of; you are a hothead but I know you can take care of yourself." That got him another punch from Sin. "What did I say?"

"You are just so punchable and it's been weeks so I got a lot of it to make up for." Christian's face paled at the thought of getting punched by her that much. _Oh joy._

They all sat down and started to chat after all the introductions were made. To Christian it felt good to just spend the day relaxing and not having to worry about guns, knives, or arrow being thrown in his direction. Sin was in the middle of telling the story about Christian from when they went to the park when someone rang Thea's doorbell.

She opened it and on the other side stood her older brother and mayor Oliver Queen. He was sporting a few cuts and bruises and looked like he had a rough night. He came by to see how she was doing and to pick up some papers that he needed her to sign. Starting tomorrow she is going to be his Chief of Staff.

"You must be here for the papers. I'll go get them for you. Have a seat and relax Ollie." She then went into her room to retrieve the papers. Oliver stepped inside and saw that Thea had company. Sin and her friend Maxine were on her couch and sitting acroos from them was a guy he'd never met before.

Christian eyed Oliver weirdly because of how his face looked so beaten up. "Did you get into a scuffle or something Mr. Mayor? You don't look like you've had a good day."

Oliver responded politely to the stranger with one of his fake smiles. "Oh you have no idea. And no I just ran into something stupid is all. The stress of this new character in the city has been getting to me I guess. What did you say your name is?"

"Oh, please forgive my manners. I'm Christian Hope and it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mayor." He then stood to shake Oliver's hand. In the background Sin and Max were making fun of both of them by making mocking puke sounds.

"Please no need to be so formal, call me Oliver." He said while shaking his hand. "Okay Oliver, but don't worry about that Dark Angel guy, he'll get his eventually."

"Excuse me?" Christian knew he had to keep up the rouse so no one suspected him of being the axe wielding vigilante. "The new character in the city, you meant the Dark Angel, right?"

"Yeah, he's a killer not a vigilante. And justice will come in his direction."

"I couldn't agree more with you Oliver." Christian said with a smile, the same fake smile that Oliver was giving him. Thea soon came with the papers which she gave to Oliver. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before telling her that he had to meet with the team about his encounter which meant that he couldn't stay long. She understood and hugged him. They then went into the hallway so speak in secret.

"Be safe with this guy Ollie. He may have saved Max, but I think he's too dangerous to be roaming the streets unchecked."

"I agree. I'll meet him again and when I do I won't be unprepared. After the meeting I have to help a friend that's in trouble."

"Who?" She asked. "Dig, Lyla contacted me and told me he that he needed my help. After I save him I will try to convince him that it's time for the Spartan to return. Wish me luck."

"Okay, I'll cover for you at the office and see you soon Ollie." He then left and Thea went back inside.

When she returned now it was Christian who was saying goodbye to Sin. "Sorry, my friend says it's urgent and she needs my help. I'll be back soon."

"GA, last time you said that over three weeks passed by." She chided him but he gave her a smile, a real one not the fake one he gave Oliver. "Sorry, I'll try to do better."

She shook her head and hugged him before he left. He bid everyone else a farewell and went on his way. He had mixed thought on his encounter with Oliver. Something with the mayor just didn't sit well with him. He knew from research that the man could be aloof, but he just gave him a weird feeling like there was something hiding underneath the surface and unbeknownst to him, Oliver felt the very same way about him.

As he got to a meat packing facility, Dark Angel was put off at how badly it reeked of blood and that was saying something considering all of the people he's killed. As he got deeper in the facility the smell got worse, but that wasn't the worst part. There were mutilated bodies here. There weren't just killed, they looked like they were eaten. The flesh was just barely hanging on to the bone.

It was a nightmare. One he had seen before up in the snow mountains of Nanda Parbat. He then started to sprint before he saw his partner in a room where there are corpse's are hanging on meat hooks, with their flesh eaten off, with their eyes gouged out, and their jaws ripped off.

She turned to him with a sick look on her face like she had just got done throwing up. "Who could have done this? What cannibalistic bastard could have done this? No one deserves to die like this."

 _Church does._ He then scanned the area to make sure that whoever did this wasn't still here. He then gave her a sympathetic gesture by patting her shoulder. "Does anyone else know about this?"

She shook her head, barely even to talk now. "Good, we are going to keep it that way. They probably did something to deserve this happening to them."

She then had a shocked look on her face and protested, "What do you mean by keep it that way? These men are dead! They were all horribly massacred and eaten off of! We can't keep that secret."

"Yes we can and we will. If I'm right about this and who I think did this really did, then this city just went to hell. We need to keep this a secret to avoid panic."

"You've dealt with this before?" She asked. "Yes, me and Don both did. It's the reason why killing doesn't faze me anymore. Seeing the stuff we saw, you just can't unsee it. It changes you forever. Trust me, you don't want to know the details just know this; Tobias Church will suffer for the sins he committed in Bludhaven and it looks like I'm not the only consequence of those sins that has followed him to Star City. I have a plan and if everything works out, I'll be able to correct my greatest mistake."

As much as it pained her to do so, she decided to go along with him like she swore to Don she would. Bludhaven must have been hell to produce not only the Dark Angel, but this psychopath too and she had a feeling that the plot will only continue to thicken as she gets more exposure to Christian's past.

Christian had a million thoughts going through his mind but they all centered around two people; Tobias and Kate. _I guess it's true what they say; if you try to run from you past, the past will just follow you till the ends of time. I am done running from it, it's time to face my demons and I'll start with paying Church back for what he did to Kate._


	10. The Reveal

The feeling of calmness was in the air as time started to pass. The city was unaware that it was ground zero for a massive grudge match. Oliver grew more and more paranoid as time passed about the possible danger that the city was in. Between Tobias Church and this Dark Angel vigilante, the city had become too crowded for his taste. It didn't help that he was also now dealing with this Prometheus character and this wildcard in the Vigilante. He and his team have been doing their best to combat them but the sheer combination of them all together at once was starting to weigh on them.

It was pretty safe to say that the group was in need of a vacation, but Oliver did not want them to get soft or lackadaisical. As he watched them train though, he started to lean more towards giving them a break. They all were working extremely hard to get better in combat which made him proud as their leader. Their progression could be most attributed to his friend Diggle. After breaking him out of prison, Oliver did not hesitate to get his help in training the recruits. It was Rene impressed Diggle the most. It wasn't that he suddenly became an elite fighter, but his willingness to humble himself and listen more was a welcomed sight. It probably started to happen after he was rescued from Church. Even though he wound up disclosing their identities, his resiliency and determination to make up for it helped prove him to be a valuable member of the team.

After they all finished their sparring rounds he called them over to speak with them. "Guys, I know that lately we've been in overdrive with all of these new players, but it isn't lost on me just how hard you all have been working to improve yourselves. It really makes me proud so as a reward I'd like to invite you all to a family get together that's being hosted by my sister and me."

Of course it was Rene that was the first to answer, "I mean if your sister is gonna be there then you know I'm in." But he immediately had to do a double take when he realized he said that out loud to Oliver when he meant to just think it.

"What the oaf means to say is we're all happy to attend boss." Curtis said trying to bail his partner out of the jam he got himself into.

"Yeah what he said Oliver." Rene quickly piggybacked on. Artemis chuckled and Curtis smiled as their friend kept digging himself into a deeper and deeper hole. Rory was more on the reserved side. He didn't feel comfortable with the idea of them socializing while there are dangerous people that still needed to be stopped. "I don't know Oliver. Are you sure we can afford to relax with all of the loose ends running around free in the city with the most dangerous one being Tobias Church. He's been too quiet for my liking."

"I understand where you're coming from Rory, but trust me when I say that we need this time to lay back and relax because overworking ourselves only plays into their hands. This is coming from the guy who regularly puts too much of the weight on his shoulders as I'm sure Felicity and Dig can attest to."

"He's right, I think this is what's best for us," Dig added. "And since everyone has been so quiet, now might be the only time we get to relax so come on and stop worrying Rory," Felicity said.

"Okay, I'll go then, but I don't dance."

"Does it look like any of us dance? We can just all try and fail and look silly." She said with her usual quirkiness.

Oliver turned to Dig who had a sad look on his face. He technically was still a wanted fugitive so he knew he had to be confined to this cave. Dig missed his wife and son and no matter how hard he tried to push pass it, the distance was starting to really weigh on him. "Hey, don't worry man. It'll all workout in the end just have faith."

Diggle nodded his head at his friend and brother in arms. Oliver made large strides since they first started doing this. They've been through hell and back together so when he said it would be alright he tended to believe him. But this is one of those rare occasions where he didn't see how this could end well for him at all.

"Alright guys, it's been quiet so far tonight. Let's call this one in early and get a good night's rest. The party is in two days so if you have anyone you'd like to bring as a plus one then go ahead because there is going to be a lot of people attending since its happening at City Hall. Good work team." Oliver then started to head to the elevator with his team as they left the cave.

In truth, he really wanted to have the team get a good rest, but secretly he agreed with Rory's sentiments but he knew that the oncoming battle they were about to face would be their biggest test yet. Tobias had too much power for them to be caught slipping which is why he added extra security for the party. If something were to happen none of them would be able to fight them without causing people to ask question about them. He just had to hope that Church stays quiet just for two more days.

Sin was with Thea and Maxine as she waited to Christian to make his way up to their room. Yet again, Christian hadn't been over to visit in a while and it was starting to trouble her. He had been a lot more distant ever since he met Thea's brother. He didn't respond to her texts or calls and it seemed like he was trying to phase her out.

Even though her pride would never let her admit it, her feelings were hurt by this. When she did finally get a hold of him, he expressed great remorse and gave her half thought up excuses that she knew were lies, but since she knew he was a private person she decided to let it slide. But then he made it to the loft and she saw how he looked like he had been beaten up which was not okay with her.

"Why does your face look like that GA? Did you fight every crook in the city or something?"

"More like half of the crooks," She then gave him a stern look which made him recoil. "Okay, bad joke. It's not that bad, I just have been trying to find an old acquaintance of mine from Bludhaven and it seems like it's going to be harder than I thought it would be."

"And is this acquaintance of yours the reason why your face looks like it's been made a doormat out of?" She asked.

"No that was me. I've gotten back into doing mixed martial arts and my defense has been rusty that's all. Don't worry."

"Don't tell me not to worry Christian and don't lie to me. Lies get people killed in this city and I don't want you to die so whatever it is that you are doing needs to stop now!"

Christian felt like he was having a case of déjà vu. Kate had this same conversation with him years ago and she wound up being right in the end. Lies got people killed, but they also saved lives so even if Sin hated him for it, he'd lie to if it kept her out of it.

"I'm sorry, Sin. I'll stop I promise." She then punched him in the shoulder playfully. "Good, I'm not afraid of you punk, remember that."

"Okay, okay just don't punch me like that you jerk." They then went inside to where the other girls were. Thea and Max both greeted him and they all sat down and chatted. Christian knew he should have come by more to visit, but he kept getting leads to Tobias's base. It was just too bad each one lead to a dead end. He mowed down bad guy after bad guy, but either none of them knew anything or they are making better goons here than they ever did back in Bludhaven. Just like in Bludhaven, Church made sure to weed out all of the weak men in his gang which meant he needed to be creative about getting information about him. He needed to find someone who was at that meeting and get them to talk.

But he also had to keep up with his life as Christian so no one would begin to question him. Sin couldn't be involved at all in his war against Church. There have been enough casualties and he refused to see someone else he cares about be harmed because of Tobias. So to keep her away from the battle, he knew he needed to stay close to her just long enough to quell all of the unwanted questions.

"So Sin, have you invited Christian to come with you to me and Ollie's party yet?" Thea asked. Sin gave her a bewildered look for actually saying that out loud. "Um no, I actually wasn't planning on going."

"Oh come on, you know you wanna go. What, you'll only go if Christian goes too?" Max added teasingly. Sin started to blush embarrassingly while Christian looked on at the scene stoically while trying his best not to laugh.

"You guys are the biggest jerks ever! Did you all really just say that?" Sin shrieked. Thea and Max laughed in response. Sin wanted to absolutely clobber them but stopped when she turned and saw Christian give in and start to laugh as well. She then punched him in the shoulder hard.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He asked while rubbing his shoulder. The other girls laughed even harder at seeing him get hit. "That was for laughing at me."

"But they laughed first though! Wouldn't you hit them before me?"

"You were the closest target GA, sorry." She answered. "But look on the bright side; it'll give practice for when you go to mixed martial arts again."

Christian knew he wasn't going win this battle so he threw his hands and conceded. Thea watched the exchange and thought they were cute together, but they both seemed to skirt around it like dating was the plague.

She tried to push them together but yet again they find a way around it. "So Christian, what's your answer? Are you going to the party with Sin in?"

Christian deep down wanted to go, but he knew that he still needed to find Church as quick as possible. They had been quiet recently which worried him because he knew Tobias was only quiet when he was scheming for something even bigger. _He's looking for something in this city and if I don't figure out what and stop him before he gets it, then this city will pay the price for it. But I need to take of the distractions like Green Arrow. Maybe if I show him we want the same thing he'll back off._

"I'm sorry maybe next time. I'm going to be reconnecting a long lost friend for the next few days so we can reminisce about the past." He lied though. He really was going to stay in the city to search for a lead on Tobias. It hurt to lie to her, especially when he saw how her face deflated after hearing his answer.

"It's alright GA, I understand." She said trying to mask her hurt. Christian felt it was time he made his exit. "I think it's best if I go now. It was fun ladies."

"No, you don't have to go Christian-" Max tried to make him stay but he had already made up his mind, plus he didn't want to keep looking at how he hurt his friend just now.

"If it means anything to you, I would have really liked to dance with you Sin." He then left out to go on patrol.

Sin sat back and started to sulk. Her friends immediately were by her side and trying to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Sin; it's not the end of the world. There will be plenty of other chances for you."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I knew what he does that's so important that he blows off his friends so much. Plus, did you guys see his face? He had all kinds of marks on them that look to be old and half way healed."

"Yeah I noticed and to be honest I'm also curious as to what he's doing in his spare time. This city is not the play to be playing hero in." Thea added.

"Hey cut the guy some slack girls. Sure, it is weird how distant he's become and probably should be addressed in the near future. But don't forget that he is still a good person deep down." Max said while defending him.

"He wouldn't be the first person I've met that I thought at first was a good person but wound up being some sort of psycho in the end."

"Geez, who have you been dating?" Max asked. "I was talking about my father."

They all then burst out laughing. "You see Sin; you have nothing to worry about. If it's really bothering you, then just tell him."

"I already tried asking him what was up but he pretty much lied to my face about it."

"Then don't ask him what up with him. Just go ahead and tell him what's up with you and I know he'll clean up his act."

"Oh really, and what makes you so sure about that Max?" Max smiled at her friend as she grabbed her hand. "Cause you're not the type of person to spill your guts out for no reason. When you do, it's only for those you care the most about. He'll see that and change for you."

Sin gave her friend a skeptical look before smiling back, "Okay, if you say so. But in the mean time it looks like I'm staying home from that party in a few days."

Thea got up and protested, "No, you are going. I don't care if we have to drag you there kicking and screaming. You need to live a little."

"I live a lot, first of all. And second of all, I will not be the only person to go alone because the person they wanted to take said no. My pride just won't allow it."

"Then take a friend genius. What about Sam? It's been a while since we've all hung out. Call and ask him, I'm sure he'll be happy to see all of us again."

"I heard he got a place of his own. I feel bad that after you were kidnapped we both kind of just left him by himself." Sin said somberly.

"He's doing well now and he said he understood. Just ask him to go with us and stop being so dramatic. You're making me nauseous."

Sin threw a pillow at her friend before going to another room to call Sam. Thea was still in thought about Christian though. _What does he do that cause him to have so many scratches on his face? I'll have to tail him one day to find out. I just hope for Sin's sake that he is who he says he is._

A few hours have passed and Christian was out scouting a compound full of men who could possibly give him a lead on Tobias. There weren't that many men there so he figured it shouldn't be too hard to incapacitate them. There were only about six guys so he got his axe out and went to work.

He kicked the front door down and threw his axe at the closest guy to him. It dug right into his chest and killed him. He then blitzed toward the next thug who was still fumbling around trying to get his gun out and hit him with fierce corkscrew kick to the side of his head. Having seen this, his partners got their guns out and started firing and Dark Angel. He thought fast and used the guy he just kicked as a human shield and he pushed forwards as they shot at the makeshift shield until he was about to reach the others. He then threw his dead shield away and threw a throwing knife at one of the assailants for a quick kill. The other two, having run out of bullets, decided to engage Dark Angel in hand to hand combat. They were quickly dispatched when Christian threw down a smoke bomb and cut off their vision. He delivered a running superman punch to one of them and the other he landed a solid spinning back kick on which thrust him out of the smoke.

Dark Angel emerged from the smoke after he used his hidden blade to slice the throat of the crook he superman punched open. The last criminal, having seen all of his allies now dead, started to weep for mercy. Dark Angel went and retrieved his axe from the first one that he killed and then made his way to the last guy left alive.

"I came looking for information on Church. Now I know you are loyal to him, but I'm going to need you to reconsider that loyalty. You see, I need you to fear me more than you do Church. So, how do you suppose I go about achieving that?"

The guy looked petrified. On one hand, he had Tobias to deal with if he ever snitched on him. The last guy who did that had to watch his wife and son being buried alive. That night he held his family as close as he could. It was a harsh lesson everyone was taught that day, but on the other hand if he didn't tell he would die for sure. Hell, he was sure he would die even if he did tell him how to find Church and there lies the problem; he didn't know a thing about Tobias's plans which meant more likely than not, he was going to die.

"Look man, they don't tell me nothing. I'm just a grunt so I couldn't help you even if I wanted to and trust me I don't want to. So there is nothing you could do to me that would make me more fearful of you than I am of Mr. Church. Do your worse!"

"Well, can't say I didn't give you a chance." He then raised his axe slowly to deliver the final blow. The whimpering man now was kneeling defiantly, ready to embrace his death. To his shock, the axe went back to Dark Angel's holster as he started to turn and leave.

"W-What? You're letting me live? Why?" the man asked now genuinely confused. "Yep, I'm letting you live. I mean there's no point in killing you if you don't fear me. There's no fun in that. As to why, well it's like what you just iterated to me before. There is nothing I can do to you that could conjure up enough fear to make you talk. So I might as well try elsewhere."

He then gave out a sigh of relief that he'd live to see his family again but that ended when Christian started talking once more. "It'll be a shame when Church finds out what happened here. You being the only survivor won't look good at all. After knowing him as long as I have, my guess is that he'll start to wonder why I decided let you live. I killed everyone else here so why is it that you survived."

The man started to sweat again and fear came crashing back, "I bet he'll even come to the conclusion that you're a mole and that you gave me sensitive information that could undermine his entire operation. Boy, I wonder what he would do to you, or to your family."

He finally figured out why he was being spared. Just the appearance of him being a snitch would get his family killed. He had to act soon or pretty much kiss his family goodbye. "Wait! Don't do this please! I'll tell you what I know just please stop!"

Dark Angel then turned back and got his axe back out and swung it down on the man's forearm. It wasn't deep enough to warrant amputation, but it still hurt like hell. He screamed out in pain and agony from having his arm cleaved into. "Then next time I offer you a mulligan I suggest you take it. I know how Church operates. Moles get to watch their family's burn, drown, or get buried alive. I take it you don't want to see that, so talk now before I walk away for good."

The crook was getting scared and nervous. He didn't know anything about the plans but if he didn't tell him something useful then his family would pay the price for it. He had to think quickly to save his wife and son. After what seemed like an eternity, he remembered something that could save them. He may not have the information Dark Angel was looking for, but he knew who did and where he could be found.

"Okay, I don't know anything specific about Church's plans but I have a way you could find everything that you're looking for."

"I'm listening."

"Finn McIntyre, the leader of the Irish mob. I heard he was pissed off about how Church took over and has been looking for a way to dethrone him. He'll be more than willing to give you whatever you need to stop him."

"Where do I find Mr. McIntyre?"

"He's at Star Cross Hospital. His son is sick so he goes there every day to see him. That's where you can find him."

Dark Angel then removed his axe from his arm and returned it to its holster. Christian made sure his arm wouldn't need to be operated on; it just looked really messy and would need stitches. He was about to leave when the man cried out again.

"Wait! I told you what you wanted to know. Don't leave me like this!" Christian laughed at him. "You'll live. There are plenty of productive people that only possess function of only one of their arms." He said while trying to scare the man.

"I'm not talking about that. I need you to kill me." Christian raised an eyebrow at him behind his helmet.

"If you don't kill me, Church will figure out that I sold out. He'll harm my wife and son. I only started doing this because I wanted a better life for them. They are everything to me and if I have to die so that they can live, then so be it. So do it, please." He begged.

Dark Angel took his words to heart and for the first time in a long time, felt remorse for his actions _._ He started to remember when he came home and got the news from his mother that his father had been in a horrible accident. In his crusade against Tobias Church, he had forgotten why he first became Dark Angel; to make sure another little boy would never have to see his father being lowered into the ground in a box. He was becoming Church, or worse he was becoming his mother and that was unacceptable. _Church isn't the only one who has sins to pay for. I'll never become my mother…ever!_

Christian decided to have mercy on him. He was going to give him a chance to take his family and go. "Go home, pack your bags, and get your family out of this city. I won't kill you tonight but if I ever catch you out here again, you will suffer."

Christian saw the man stumble in confusion as to why he decided to spare him. "Why are you letting me go?"

"No son ever deserves to see his father lowered into a hole that he knows they'll never get out of. Your family needs you and that's why you're going to stop living this life and start fresh. I suggest you go to Keystone City; it's quiet there and you should be out of Church's reach."

"Okay but I'm not going to be able to leave. Church will eventually find out that if I did. These bodies here are going to give away that I either flaked out or gave you intel on him. He'll send men after me and my family to kill us."

"Don't worry about that. He won't know that you told or that you're alive. I have a source that'll take care of all of that. All I need you to do is to wait until tomorrow to leave the city. Church will be so busy trying to stop me that you'll be able to slip away undetected."

"Thank you. My name is Thomas Blake by the way and I am forever in your debt. If you ever need anything at all, I'll be there." He then held his good hand out.

Dark Angel slowly and reluctantly shook his hand, "Yeah, don't mention it Thomas. Just make sure I don't regret this, or you will."

Afterwards after Thomas left the compound, Christian called Patricia about having a body sent over to him. He was going to use one of the corpses from the meat packing facility as a stand in for Thomas.

"Wow, you really do have a heart Christian." The detective said using Christian's headset. "I just felt for the kid he had is all. I remember getting the news that my dad died and it devastated me. It's why I'm wearing this suit now."

"I thought the reason you are wearing this suit was because of Church."

"No, I do this for the five year boy that I was back then that wished he could have saved his dad. Church is why I'm here in Star City though. After what he did to me in Bludhaven, it was too painful to stay there and be constantly reminded of how I failed. I can't let him do that to me again in Star City. The mercy I showed to Thomas will not be shown to Church because his transgressions must be paid for. And I know just how he's going to pay for it. But that will be for another day; tomorrow my focus is on Star Cross Hospital."

"How are you going to go about getting into the hospital? There's no doubt that this McIntyre fellow will have plenty of protection shadowing him so it's going to be hard to get a private audience with him."

"It's a hospital; I can just walk through the front door. I'll need you to hack into the security cams so that when I change into my suit, I should already be on the same floor as his son. He visits him everyday according to Thomas so I can just wait for him in there."

"Okay, but remember it's a public hospital. If you are seen it'll cause massive widespread panic and you'll be public enemy number one."

"Then I guess I need to make it a point of emphasis to not be caught. Don't worry I got this."

"You have my complete faith and support Christian." They then ended the com link. Christian rode his bike back to his base while Patricia delivered the body and sanitized the area to make sure nothing led back to Thomas or his family. She still was iffy on why he was shown mercy but if Christian decided it was for the best then she wouldn't question it. After she was done she alerted the police so the investigation could begin. This is how their partnership worked; he finds, interrogates, and kills them while she cleans the area of clues leading back to him so that it looks like someone else did it. When the investigation was over she came back to base and saw Christian resting up. He's going to need it if he is to succeed in getting into that room undetected.

Sam was elated to get the call from Sin inviting him to go to a party. It has been too long and he truly missed his friends. It was unfortunate though that he also had to report this to his boss. Tobias Church would want to know that the mayor is having such a public get together. Everyone who's anyone in the city would be attending including Mayor Queen himself. When he made the call to give him the news, Church was so pleased with him that he wired five grand into his account.

He didn't know why or what Church had planned, all he knew was that yet again he put his friends in danger but he had no choice. He was already in too deep with no way out. All he could hope for was that one day his friends would forgive him for betraying them.

Church grinned at this. Just when he was about to give up and make a new plan, the mayor gift wraps himself for him. Now when that party happens, he'll be sure to send specials guests of his own to attend and if everything goes according to plan the Dark Angel will be one of the guests. "It's time the whole world knows of your existence punk. There will be no escaping me. It looks like my future is looking up after all and after the big reveal happens; the real games can begin."

Sorry for the long wait on the update. The holidays came by so I wanted to spend time with my family. I'll be sure to update May I live Once in Peace by next week. Till next time guys and gals!


End file.
